Walking Backwards
by SamA3642
Summary: Sophia is back! While on a hunt she gets cursed by a witch and is changed back into a toddler with no spell of changing her back she has to relive her childhood with the help of Dean and Sam. Disclaimer: I don not own SPN only Sophia
1. De aged

Sophia is 13 and her brothers take her on a hunt involving a witch who puts a de aging spell on people, Dean then has his siblings separate to cover more ground. As luck would have it Sophia found the witch she then begins fighting with the witch but she doesn't hear the witch saying the spell then out of nowhere Sophia falls unconscious on the floor then Dean and Sam come in the room.

"Sam check on Soph i got this bitch". Dean said to his brother.

"Bring it on". The witch said.

Sam then picks his sister up effortlessly because she is almost light as a feather. Sam then tries everything to wake his sister up but can't just then Dean is finished with the witch and neither brother knows Sophia has been cursed with the de aging spell. Dean then picks up his unconscious sister and brings her out to the car laying her in the back seat covering her up with one of his jackets.

"Dean do you think she put that spell on Soph?" Sam asked.

"I don't know we'll check her when she wakes up". Dean replied.

They then drive back to the bunker and puts Sophia to sleep in her room while the brothers have a beer in the living room then about 2:30 they head up to bed. While in Sophia's room she starts to change from being a teenager to a 4 year old toddler.

The next morning

Sophia is up early but since she is now only four years old she doesn't know where she is her bottom lip starts to quiver and she starts crying loudly. Dean and Sam then hears crying coming from their sister's room so they bust in with their handguns and nothing is there then Sam looks over to his sister's bed in shock to see his 13 year old sister turned into a small helpless four year old.

"Uh Dean look". Sam whispered to his brother.

Dean then looks to his sister's bed and sees exactly what Sam saw his 13 year old sister is now a toddler. He then puts his gun away and goes to his sister's bed sitting down on it.

"Soph?" Dean asked wanting to be sure.

Sophia then looked up through her bleary eyes and saw Dean sitting on the bed.

"Dean". Sophia cried throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey. Hey it's alright Soph. It's alright me and Sammy are here". Dean soothed her.

"Where are we De?" Sophia asked.

Dean then looked at his brother and wondered why his sister doesn't remember anything but them.

"Were at the bunker Soph. We live here remember". Dean said.

"I don't remember". Sophia said.

"It's alright Soph". Dean said.

"I'm hungree". Sophia said.

"Then how about we go get some food in your little tummy then huh". Dean said tickling her.

"Stop De. Tickles". Sophia said laughing.

Dean then stops ticking her then looks down and sees she's in her old clothes.

"Yeah i think we need to go shopping Dean". Sam said.

"Can we get toys to?" Sophia asked excitedly.

"Yeah we can get toys too". Dean said.

Sam looks at his brother and sees how happy he is but they also know they have to find a way to change back their sister and if they can't she will be forced to relive her life but with Dean and Sam raising her.


	2. Shopping, lunch, nap

Dean and Sam then go to the nearest mall that has a baby clothes stores and they have a mental list of what they will need which will be clothes, toys, and car seat.

"Alright Soph come on". Sam said picking her up.

Sophia then wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and her little legs around his waist.

"Alright let's get what we need then get this little one some food in her tummy". Dean said tickling his sister's stomach.

Sophia then squealed when Dean tickled her he then grabbed a shopping cart for the store while Sam was carrying Sophia with one arm. They then made their way to the baby aisle went to the girl's isle then started looking at the clothes that would fit Sophia.

"Ok Sophia you wanna pick something out?" Sam asked.

Sophia then sees a light blue shirt that says 'little princess' on it. She then has Dean pull it from the rack and it's in her size and she nods fast telling him she wants it. She then started picking out different shirts. They then moved on to pants and skirts, she picked out many pairs of pants but no skirts, Dean then picked up a few packs of underwear and socks for her. They then moved on to the shoe part and she picked out a few pair of sneakers and a couple pair of boots. Some things may never change. Then while looking Sophia pointed out a purple princess backpack and Dean saw how happy she was when he got it for her. While Dean went to find a car seat Sam took Sophia to the toy aisle.

"Alright Soph what toys do you want?" Sam asked.

She then points to a stuffed pooh bear, Sam then picks it up handing it to her she then takes it crushing it to her chest.

"I take it you like it?" Sam asked amused.

"Yea". Sophia said.

Dean then found Sam with their baby sister in the toy aisle picking out some toys, his heart swells at the sight. He never knew Sophia when she was a baby and this was their chance maybe there only shot at giving her a normal life not the one they grew up in. Sam then sees his brother coming up.

"Hey Soph you wanna show Dean your toy?" Sam asked his sister.

Sophia then pulled the bear out to show Dean.

"Aww who is this little guy Soph?" Dean asked.

"Dis is pooh bear". Sophia responded.

"He is very nice. You wanna pick a couple more toys out before we head to lunch?" Dean asked.

Sophia then picked out a couple of toys then a few games for her to play. Once Dean had everything they will need for Sophia they head to checkout they paid for all there stuff but before leaving Dean takes out a shirt, a pair of pants, little pair of underwear, a little leather jacket, some socks and a pair of shoes.

"I'm gonna go get her changed so go put the stuff in the car and set up her car seat". Dean said to his brother.

"Alright". Sam said.

"Alrighty you let's get you changed into something else then get some grub. Sound good". Dean said to his sister.

"Yeah Dean". Sophia said.

Dean then takes her into the men's restroom and goes to the stall that has the thing to changes babies on, he then opens it to put Sophia on then begins to change her into the smaller clothes. Dean is now done changing his sister and she is in a black shirt with a couple little red hearts on it with a pair of black jeans with some almost like combat boots with a little black leather jacket.

"I's look awesome De". Sophia said.

"That you do kiddo". Dean said picking her up.

"Let's go show Sammy". Sophia said.

"Ok we'll go show Sammy". Dean said.

Sam then just gets finished putting the bags in the trunk and then sets up the car seat he then finishes and hears the familiar sound of his siblings coming.

"Sammy don't i's look awesome. I looks like De". Sophia said.

"Yeah you do baby girl". Sam said.

Sam then takes Sophia from Dean strapping her in her car seat heading towards the diner for lunch. They arrive at the diner and Dean fishes out his sister from her seat.

"Alright time for lunch then it's nap time for a certain little girl". Dean said.

"But i not tired De". Sophia said.

"Not yet". Dean said.

They then go in the diner and are seated at a booth but the waiter gets a booster seat for Sophia.

"Hi what can i start ya'll off with to drink?" The waiter said.

"Coffee black please". Dean said.

"Coke please". Sam said.

"Grape juice pwease". Sophia said.

"I'll be back shortly". The waiter said.

"Soph you know what you want for lunch?" Sam asked.

"Chicken tenders with french fry". Sophia said.

"You are one smart little girl". Sam said tickling her side.

"She gets it from you Sammy boy she gets her charming good looks from me". Dean said.

"If you say so". Sam said.

The waiter then brings their drinks back and takes their order.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger extra onion with a side of fries and a slice of pie". Dean said.

"I'll have a chicken sandwich with a side of fries". Sam said.

"I would like some chicken tenders with french fry please". Sophia said.

"I will be back shortly". The waiter said.

While they were waiting Sophia was busy coloring with the paper and crayons they gave her while Sam and Dean talked.

"Sam i know we have to find a spell to changer her back but maybe this is our chance to give her the life she deserves and not the crap life we have". Dean said.

"You're right Dean just by looking how happy you look and how happy i am maybe we can do this". Sam said.

The waiter then brings the food to the siblings and Sophia begins munching on her chicken tenders and fries.

"Now she gets that from you Dean". Sam said.

"Does not". Dean said.

They then ate the rest of there lunch in silence but Dean also knew it was almost nap time for Sophia so he paid the bill then they went back to the bunker when Sophia began to get restless.

"Soph you got to take a nap". Sam said.

"No nap. No nap". Sophia said.

"Soph you gotta take a nap or your gonna be cranky". Dean said.

"No nap". Sophia said.

Dean then picked her up and began rocking her while she started to calm down getting relaxed. Dean then began humming metallica and Sophia's eyes began to close she then fell into a peaceful sleep finding comfort in Dean's smell of leather and gunpowder from the previous hunt they had.

"Your good". Sam whispered.

"I raised you didn't i". Dean replied.

Sam and Dean then began searching for a case while Sophia slept soundly on the couch.


	3. Nightmares

It's been a few weeks since Sophia has been changed into a toddler and right now both brothers are having a difficult time because it's bed time and she is determined to stay up.

"Soph come on now it's bed time". Sam said.

"I's not tired Sammy. I want to stay up wif you and De. We could play games". Sophia said.

"We can play tomorrow Soph but now it's time for bed". Dean said.

"I don't wanna". Sophia said.

"Soph why don't you wanna go to sleep? If you don't go to sleep you're gonna be very tired and really cranky tomorrow". Sam said.

"There might be a monster under my bed or in da closet". Sophia said scared.

"How about this we'll go check for any monster up there and then we'll tuck you in. How bout that Soph?" Dean said.

"Ok". Sophia said.

"That's my girl now come on. Up we go". Dean said picking her up.

She then began playing with the necklace that he got years ago from his brother. They then make it to her room in the bunker, Sam then goes in turning the light on then checks in her close and under the bed for any monster while Dean holds Sophia who is close to sleep.

"Well Sammy we got any monsters in here?" Dean asked.

"Nope all monster free". Sam said.

"Alright Soph there are no monsters in here time for bed ok". Dean said.

"Ok De". Sophia said sleepy.

"Atta girl". Dean said.

Sam then unfolded her blanket so his brother can tuck her in, Dean then lays her down on the bed putting her stuffed animal in one of her arms then lifting the blanket back up to her shoulders.

"Night night De. Night night Sammy". Sophia said sleepy.

"Night my little princess". Dean whispered.

"Night baby girl". Sam whispered.

Sophia then fell into the dream world, Sam and Dean then kissed her head but before leaving the room they salt the window ledge and the door then cuts on the night light so she doesn't get scared. They then go downstairs to discuss a possible case.

3 am

Sophia then starts to toss and turn in her sleep with her lip starting to quiver then she starts to cry, the nightmare was bad she then sat up in her bed with cold sweat then let out a scream.

Downstairs

"I'm gonna call it a night". Dean said.

"Me to i'm about to head up-" Sam said being cut off by hearing a scream coming from his sister's room.

"Soph". Dean and Sam said in fear.

They then run up the steps going up two at a time then going in her room, Dean goes in the room heading towards his crying baby sister while Sam cuts the light on.

"Hey hey hey it's alright Soph, it's alright everything will be ok. Shh baby girl shh it's ok it's alright now. It's ok sweetheart it's ok nothing won't hurt you nothing won't hurt you baby girl". Dean soothed his sister.

Sam then took a seat by his brother who is holding there sister in his arms as she is still crying. After a couple of minutes her crying became soft hiccups.

"What's wrong Soph?" Sam asked.

"I-i had a bad dream". Sophia said.

"You wanna tell us what its about?" Sam asked.

"A monster came and took you guys then he tried to get me. I don't want the monster to get me". Sophia said

"Don't worry Soph no monster will get you or us i promise". Dean said.

"I don't wanna go back to sleep". Sophia said in Dean's shirt.

"Soph you have to or you'll be very tired and cranky tomorrow". Sam said.

"No. I don't wanna have no more bad dreams". Sophia said.

"How bout this Soph we can do a camp out in your room so that way if you get scared or have another bad dream we'll be here and we'll keep the bad dreams away. That sound better". Dean said.

"You keep the bad dreams away?" Sophia asked.

"Yes we both will keep the bad dreams away". Dean said.

"Ok". Sophia said.

"Sam go get the sleeping bags while i set up everything else in here". Dean said.

"Alright i'll be right back". Sam said.

Dean then proceeds to set the floor up like a miniature campsite after he's finished with that he then picks Sophia back up gently rocking her while singing metallica softly slowly drifting her back to sleep. Sam then comes back in with three sleeping bags and lays Sophia's down in the middle, his on the right side and Dean's on the left side. Dean then looks down to see Sophia fast asleep in his arms holding tightly to his shirt with her little fist.

"Alright everything is setup Dean". Sam whispered.

Dean then nodded and he gently put Sophia down in the middle so she could lay in between her brothers, when she felt she was being moved she stirred.

"Shh it's alright Soph it's ok sweetheart you're safe". Dean whispered in her ear.

Dean then put her down in the sleeping bag tucking her bear under her arm, he and Sam then kissed her head.

"Night princess". Dean whispered.

"Night baby girl". Sam whispered.

Before he went to sleep Dean made sure he kept a gun with the safety on, a butterfly knife, salt, and holy water with him because if anything or anyone got in other than Cas they wouldn't make it out alive.


	4. Uncles

One day while the brothers were discussing a possible case and Sophia playing on the floor with her blocks all of a sudden Cas pops in the room scaring Sophia so she runs to Sam tugging his pants leg.

"What's wrong Soph?" Sam asked picking her up.

Sophia then pointed to Cas who looks highly confused.

"Dammit Cas call first next time don't scare her". Dean told the angel.

"Who is she?" Cas asked.

"That's Sophia she got cursed by a witch and she is now four years old". Dean explained.

"Soph it's alright this is uh...this is Uncle Cas". Sam said.

"Uncle Cas?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah this is Uncle Cas". Dean agreed with his brother.

"He won't hurt me will he?" Sophia asked.

"No. No Uncle Cas won't hurt you right Cas". Dean replied.

"Right i won't hurt you Sophia". Cas said.

Sam then puts her down and she toddles her way over to the angel and she holds her arms up signing she wants to be held.

"Why are her arms up at me?" Cas asked.

"That is her way of asking you to pick her up". Sam replied.

He then complies with her request of picking her up and she begins playing with his tie.

"So what do you need Cas?" Dean asked.

"I thought i'd inform you that Crowley will be here soon". Cas said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know". Cas replied.

"De, Sammy, Uncle Cas has pretty tie". Sophia said tugging the tie down.

"He does doesn't he". Dean said.

Dean sees it's almost lunch time then nap time for his little girl.

"Alright my little princess its time for lunch then someone's nap". Dean said.

"Do i gotta take a nap?" Sophia asked playing with Dean's amulet.

"Yes Soph". Sam said.

"Can i play while De makes lunch?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah go play". Dean said.

She then toddled her way back to her blocks while Dean goes in the kitchen to make her some lunch, while she is playing with her blocks Crowley then pops in scaring her like Cas. She then runs back to Sam and tugs his pants leg.

"What's up Soph?" Sam asked.

She then pointed a chubby finger towards Crowley and he sighed picking her up.

"It's alright Soph he won't hurt you i promise". Sam assured his sister.

"Hello Sam. Is that Sophia?" Crowley asked in shock.

"Yes long story short she got cursed by a witch and is now a four year old which means keep your hands off her". Sam said.

"Sam i maybe a demon and king of hell but i would never harm a young child. Ever". Crowley said.

"Sammy is it ok to go to Crowley? He won't hurt me will he?" Sophia asked.

"No Soph he won't and if he does i'll hurt him". Sam said.

"Can i hold her?" Crowley asked.

"One wrong move your dead". Sam warned the demon.

"If you say so". Crowley said.

Sam then hands Sophia to Crowley and she begins playing with his tie.

"You got a tie like Uncle Cas". Sophia said playing with the tie.

"Uncle Cas? So would that make me Uncle Crowley?" Crowley asked the four year old.

"Yeah you Uncle Crowley". Sophia said.

"Your a cute little moose". Crowley said.

Sam then hears footsteps so he takes Sophia back from Crowley before Dean catches them, he then enters the living room to see Sam holding Sophia with Crowley in the room.

"Relax Dean i didn't hurt her don't believe me ask Sam". Crowley said.

"He's right Dean. He didn't hurt Soph". Sam said.

"De, he is Uncle Crowley". Sophia said.

"Is he now? Ok Soph your lunch is ready and right after you eat it's nap time ok". Dean said.

"Alright Dean". Sophia said.

"Sam take her so she can eat while i have just a quick chat with Crowley". Dean said.

"Alright let's go you". Sam said.

Once Dean knew Sam was with Sophia in the kitchen he approached Crowley.

"Crowley i'm giving you this one warning right now. With my sister as a four year old if you even think about hurting her i will send your ass back to hell with my bare hands and you can believe that". Dean said.

"Dean i maybe kill of hell but just as i told your brother i would never ever hurt an innocent child". Crowley said.

"Lets keep it that way". Dean said.

After 10 minutes Sophia is finished her lunch and it's now nap time for her.

"Alright my little princess it's someone's nap time". Sam said.

"But i not tired Sammy i promise". Sophia said sleepy.

"Soph it's time for a nap or your gonna be a cranky little girl". Dean said.

"No nap". Sophia said.

Cas then popped in the room and it got Sophia excited.

"Uncle Cas!" Sophia said excitedly.

"Soph you can play with Uncle Cas after you take a nap". Sam said.

"I don't wanna take a nap". Sophia whined.

"Dean what is Sam trying to do?" Cas asked.

"Were trying to put Soph down for a nap but she won't". Dean explained.

"What is a nap?" Cas asked.

"It's when toddlers sleep for a couple of hours in the afternoon. We've been trying to put her down but she won't go to sleep". Dean said.

"Could i try?" Cas asked.

"If you can get her to sleep you can try". Dean said.

"Sam let me have Sophia please". Cas asked Sam.

Sam then handed his sister over to Cas and she began playing with his tie, Cas then began rocking her at a gentle pace trying to calm her down. He then began humming a lullaby and Sophia started to go to sleep then after a few minutes she was sound asleep in Cas's arms.

"Cas how did you do that?" Dean asked.

"I just hummed a lullaby". Cas said.

Dean and Sam then took their sister from Cas bringing her upstairs to her room so they don't disturb her. They then tuck her in kissing her forehead but before leaving they salt the room then leave the door cracked.

Skips a couple of hours

Sophia is now awake from her nap she then rubs the sleep out her eyes making her way downstairs she then sees Sam on his laptop, she then toddles her way over to him tugging on his pants leg. Sam then looks down to see his baby sister tugging on his pants.

"Hey there my princess. Have a good nap?" Sam asked tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Mhmm. I hungree Sammy". Sophia said.

"Alright let's go find you a snack". Sam said.

Sam then walks in the kitchen and sees Dean getting something from the fridge.

"Hey Dean look who's up". Sam said.

Dean then turns around and a smile spreads across his face going to his brother to get his and Sam's little girl.

"There's my little girl. Have a good nap baby girl?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I hungree De". Sophia said playing with his amulet.

"Well how bout we go get you something in your tummy then go to the park". Dean suggested.

"Yeah". Sophia said excitedly.

"Alright then go get your jacket and we'll go". Dean said putting her down.

She then ran up the steps to get her jacket leaving Sam and Dean in the kitchen.

"You don't wanna change her back do you?" Sam asked his brother.

"What? What are you talking about?" Dean replied.

"You don't wanna turn her back do you? Into a teenager". Sam replied.

"Maybe i don't what's it to you". Dean said.

"Dean once we find a spell or something she will be changed back". Sam said.

"I don't wanna change her back Sam. When she's like this it's a way we can actually give her the life she deserves not the crap life we were forced to grow up like. Seeing her like this makes me think if she was actually like this the first time around. She's our little girl Sam and together we can try and give her something of a life". Dean said.

"Wow. For a dude who doesn't do chick flick moments you did a damn good one right there". Sam said chuckling.

"Whatever. Bitch". Dean said.

"Alright. Jerk". Sam said.

Sophia then ran back down the steps carefully and waited by the front door.

"I ready De". Sophia said.

Dean and Sam then got their jackets on, Dean then picked up his car keys while Sam picked up Sophia and began tickling her.

"Stop Sammy tickles". Sophia said laughing.

"Alrighty you lets get some food into your tummy". Sam said.

Sam then buckles her into the car seat letting her play with her toy she brought while Dean drives to the diner. They get to the diner and Dean unstraps his sister from the car seat. They then go in the diner and order their food eating in silence. They then paid the bill then as promised the boys took Sophia to the park and since it was still early in the day hardly anyone was there.

"Alright Soph where do you wanna play first?" Dean asked.

"Swing". Sophia said.

"Swing it is". Dean said.

While Dean was pushing Sophia on the swing Crowley appeared by Sam.

"She is adorable Sam". Crowley said.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Don't tell Dean i told you". Crowley said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because he will flip out. Whatever you boys do don't let Sophia out of your sight for anything whatsoever". Crowley said.

"You wanna elaborate a bit more". Sam replied.

"Well since you did ask some demons got words about Sophia being changed back into a toddler and that put a target on her back". Crowley explained.

"How did that put a target on her back?" Sam asked.

"Sam think about it, she's a Winchester yes you maybe half related by still, if a demon gets there hands on her they will raise her and if that happens your sister will be a demon". Crowley said.

"We won't let that happen especially with Dean around". Sam said.

Sophia then saw her 'uncle' by Sam so she ran her way over to him.

"Uncle Crowley your here". Sophia said.

"Yes i am little princess i was talking to Sam here". Crowley said picking her up.

"Let's go play Uncle Crowley. Please". Sophia asked using the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright let's go and give your brother a break". Crowley said.

"Crowley she gets hurt i break you". Dean whispered.

Crowley then took Sophia over to the slide and began playing with her, Dean then looks at his brother and he gets a look on his face.

"Everything alright Sam?" Dean asked his brother.

"No. Not really". Sam said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Crowley said some demons heard about Sophia getting turned into a four year old and that put a target on her back". Sam said.

Dean then got into protective mode and looked over at his little girl and wondered if demons were actually that cruel and cold hearted to actually even wanna harm a innocent four year old.

"No one will even touch her or i will send them back to hell". Dean said.

Cas then popped up next to the brothers.

"Hey Cas what's up?" Sam asked.

"Just checking on you and Sophia. How is she?" Cas asked.

"She's good she's over there playing with Crowley". Dean said.

"So you do know about the demons after Sophia?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. Were taking every precaution there is because no one is ever going to hurt my little girl". Dean said.

"Dean's right". Sam said.

Sophia then spotted Cas talking to her brothers so she runs to him but accidentally trips on her shoe string scraping her knee.

"De! Sammy!" Sophia cried.

Dean and Sam then ran over to where they heard there sister crying, Sam then reaches her first picking her up hugging her close then checking to see her knee.

"She ok Sammy?" Dean asked.

"She scraped her knee but other than that she's fine". Sam said.

"De my knee hurts". Sophia cried.

"Come here princess and let me see". Dean said.

Sophia then went to Dean who took her to the bench looking at her knee.

"That's a bad scrape alright". Dean said.

"It hurts". Sophia said.

"I can heal it Dean". Cas said.

"Go for it. Alright Soph, Uncle Cas is gonna fix your boo boo ok". Dean said told his baby sister.

"Is it gonna hurt?" Sophia asked.

"No baby it won't i promise". Dean said.

Cas then began to heal Sophia's knee and after a minute her knee is perfectly heeled as if she never fell.

"Thank you Uncle Cas". Sophia said.

"Your welcome my little angel". Cas said.

"Look De it's all better". Sophia said.

"I see but next time Soph ask someone to tie your shoes for ya". Dean said tying her shoe.

"Ok Uncle Cas will you play wif me pwease?" Sophia asked using the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course Sophia". Cas said.

Sophia then takes Cas and they go from the monkey bars to the slide finishing at the swing. It's now a bit late so Dean figures it's time for Sophia's dinner then giving her a bath then the hard part bedtime.

"Alright you it's time for dinner". Sam said sweeping up his sister.

"Do we gotta go?" Sophia asked.

"Yea Soph it's getting late and it's almost someone's bed time". Sam said.

"Will we come back to the park?" Sophia asked playing with the collar of Sam's shirt.

"Yes we will right now it's dinner time then it's a certain little girl's bedtime". Dean said.

"Ok". Sophia said.

They then drove to the nearest diner and had dinner, they then drove back to the bunker then when Dean went to get his sister out of the car seat she is already knocked out so he gently unbuckles her and when she feels herself being moved she stirs.

"Shh Soph it's alright baby girl i gotcha". Dean whispered.

Sophia then curls into Dean's shirt hiding her face while grabbing his shirt with her little fist. Sam then goes to unlock the door while Dean carries a sleeping Sophia up, they finally make it to her room and sees Cas and Crowley there.

"Poor little princess is all worn out". Crowley said.

Dean and Sam then tuck her into bed they then kiss her forehead.

"Night my little princess". Dean whispered.

"Sweet dreams baby girl". Sam whispered.

"You guys can say good night to her to just don't wake her up". Dean said.

Cas then made his way over to a sleeping Sophia and gently kissed her head then caressed her cheek.

"Sleep tight my little angel". Cas whispered.

Crowley then went to her and caressed her cheek.

"Sleep tight little one". Crowley whispered.

Then after Crowley said his good night to Sophia he and Cas then left the room going to do their duties leaving Sam to go downstairs and Dean followed.


	5. Day at the park

It's a sunny afternoon and with Dean out tracking some leads for a case Sam is left to babysit Sophia who is growing very bored and very restless so Sam decides to take her to the park to let off that energy and so it will tire her out so she will take her nap.

"Alright Soph what do you wanna do first?" Sam asked.

"Monkey bar". Sophia said.

"Monkey bars it is". Sam said.

Once at the monkey bars Sam then helped Sophia to go across then once she is across she wants to do it by herself like a big girl.

"I wanna try by myself Sammy". Sophia said.

"Alright Soph go for it". Sam said.

Before she started Sam got his phone out and set up his camcorder so he could record it and send it to Dean, Sophia then started on the monkey bar by herself so far she is doing great she is almost halfway there then after a couple more minutes she made it across all by herself with no help from Sam.

"I did it Sammy i did it". Sophia said proudly.

"I saw Soph i saw you did such a good job". Sam said.

"Let's do the slide next". Sophia said.

Sam then sent Dean the video before heading to the slide with his sister.

Meanwhile

Dean just got some info he needed for the case then as soon as he gets in the car his phone dings signaling a text message, he then takes his phone out and sees its from Sam so he opens it to see a video attached so he plays the video. Dean then plays the video and a smile spreads across his face once he sees what his sister did by herself. Dean then put his phone away and got back to work but the smile never left his face.

Park

Sam knows it's around Sophia's lunch time then naptime so he picks her up and they leave the park.

"Alright my little princess it's time for lunch then after lunch it's someone's nap time". Sam said.

"I sleepy Sammy". Sophia said.

"Then lets get you some lunch then we'll go take a nap alright". Sam said.

"Ok". Sophia said.

Sam then makes it back to the bunker and sets Sophia in her booster seat at the table giving her some crayons and paper to color with while he prepares her lunch. After a few minutes Sam then exits the kitchen with a small plate of food that contains a few chicken nuggets some french fries and a cup of apple juice.

"Alright Soph eat your lunch then it's nap time". Sam said.

"Ok Sammy". Sophia said.

Sophia then began to chew on the chicken nuggets and fries with taking a couple drinks of her juice while Sam went to go get his lunch from the kitchen. When Sam comes out with his lunch Sophia is already starting to fall asleep at the table so he picks her up and she snuggles into his embrace hiding her face in his shirt gripping it in her tiny little fist. Sam then takes her up to her room tucking her into bed so she can rest.

"Sleep tight my little princess". Sam said.

Sam then kissed her forehead then like Dean he salted the room then he cracked the door for her when she wakes up, he then goes downstairs and he hears his brother coming in and he signals for him to be quiet.

"I swear Dean if you wake her up after she just went to sleep i will kill you". Sam warned.

"She have fun at the park? I got the video you sent". Dean said.

"She had a blast and she was determined to go across the monkey bars by herself and she did". Sam said.

"That's my girl. How long ago she fall asleep?" Dean replied.

"Not that long ago". Sam said.

"I'm just gonna check on her". Dean said.

"Alright". Sam said.

Dean then quietly went up to his sister's room and he peaked his head through the door making sure she is alright, he then walked over to her tucking the blanket around her small body.

"Sweet dreams my little angel". Dean whispered.

Before Dean could leave he felt a small tug on his sleeve and saw Sophia barely awake but enough to get his attention.

"Hey what's wrong Soph?" Dean asked tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Stay wif me De. I want you to keep the bad dreams away". Sophia said.

"Alright but just for a little bit". Dean said.

Dean then picked his sister on and laid her on his chest then he began humming metallica to her while tucking hair behind her ear, after a while of laying there he then started to feel a bit drowsy then ended up falling asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around his sister. Sam knows Dean has been upstairs way too long to just be checking on Sophia so he goes up stairs quietly so he won't wake his sister, when he gets to his sister's room he opens the door and the sight swells his heart. On Sophia's bed is Dean stretched out and Sophia curled up on his chest with her small fist gripping Dean's shirt. Sam then took a picture of his brother and sister for maybe future blackmail he then left the room so he wouldn't disturb his sleeping siblings.


	6. Sick day

One morning Dean and Sam are downstairs talking about a possible case then Sophia is walking slow with her body aching, her eyes sunken in, her skin pale and clammy to touch, her stomach is doing a flip flop thing that is causing her to get nauseous.

"De, Sammy, i don't feel so good". Sophia said.

They then turn around and Dean rushes to her picking her up while Sam went to get the thermometer.

"Shhh it's alright Soph it's alright baby. Shhh you're gonna be alright". Dean soothed his sister.

"Everything hurts De make it stop". Sophia cried.

"I wish i could Soph i wish i could". Dean said feeling helpless.

Sam then comes back in the room with the thermometer.

"Alright Soph open up so we can take your temp". Sam said gently.

Sophia let her big brother put the thermometer in her mouth and after a minute it registered her temp.

"Well Sam what's the verdict?" Dean asked gently bouncing Sophia.

"102". Sam said.

Dean sighed now they had to go pick up some children's medicine, soup, and other stuff for Sophia. Dean then passed his sister off to Sam while he went to go get the stuff. As soon as Sophia was in her other brother's arms she clung to him gripping his shirt tightly crying.

"It's alright Soph it's ok baby girl it's alright". Sam soothed his sister.

"My head hurts Sammy". Sophia cried.

""It'll be alright Soph, Dean will be back soon with some medicine to make you feel better". Sam said.

Sophia kept crying in pain while Sam gently bounced her hoping to calm her but nothing worked she kept crying and crying. While Sam kept gently bouncing his sister Cas pops in the room.

"Uncle Cas". Sophia said in a raspy voice.

Sam then passed off his sister to Cas to give his arms a break and Cas is wondering what's wrong with Sophia. Cas then began rocking and bouncing Sophia gently like Sam was but she kept crying.

"What's wrong with her Sam?" Cas asked petting her hair.

"She's sick. She has the flu". Sam explained.

"Make it stop Uncle Cas it hurts". Sophia cried in his trench coat.

"I wish i could little one i wish i could". Cas said.

"You can't heal her?" Sam asked.

"It would take a lot of my power". Cas said.

Dean then comes in the door with bags in his arms and struggling to get in so Sam goes to help his brother.

"Dean". Sophia cried reaching for her eldest brother.

"Hey baby. How's my girl doing?" Dean asked.

"Everything still hurts De". Sophia said.

"It's gonna be alright cause i got you some medicine to feel better". Dean said.

"I'll make her some soup, why don't you give her some medicine Dean". Sam suggested.

"Right Cas take her for a minute while i get it". Dean said.

Cas then took Sophia and began to rock her gently while Dean got her medicine and Sam made her some soup. Dean then returns with a children's advil dosage cup with the right amount and some orange juice for her to drink after the medicine.

"Alright take this Soph it will help make you feel better". Dean said.

Sophia then took the medicine then Dean handed her the juice for her to drink. After a couple gulps she gave it back to Dean.

"Alright my little girl after you eat some soup and crackers it's time for a nap". Dean said.

"Dean soup's ready". Sam said.

"Alright my princess let's go eat some soup then lay you down to rest". Dean said picking his sister up.

"Ok De". Sophia said.

Dean then places her in the booster seat and Dean sits beside her and begins feeding her some soup, after a few bites of soup she then starts to nibble on some crackers then she took a few more bites of soup. Once Dean knew she had enough to eat he then try to lay her down on the couch but she began to get fussy.

"Come on Soph you gotta get some rest". Dean said rubbing her back while rocking her.

Sophia kept crying getting more fussy by the minute.

"Sam wanna help me here". Dean asked his brother.

Sam then took his sister from Dean and tried the same thing but nothing worked she kept crying and crying.

"Let me try". Cas said.

"Go for it". Dean said.

Cas then began bouncing her at a gentle pace not wanting to upset her stomach, he then began to hum a lullaby in his language and after a few minutes Sophia has calmed down and she is drifting in and out of sleep till sleep finally took over her.

"How'd you do that?" Sam asked.

"I did a lullaby it'll calm anyone down especially small children". Cas explained.

Sophia then slept for a little while and during that time Dean, Sam, and Cas were working on the case they were doing. After a few hours Sophia awoke rubbing the sleep out of her eyes feeling somewhat better so she toddles her way over and begins tugging on her big brother's pants leg getting his attention.

"Hey there's my little girl. You sleep ok?" Sam said.

"Hey Soph you feeling any better?" Dean asked.

"A little but my head and throat hurts". Sophia said.

"We should check her temp". Sam said.

Dean then went to get the thermometer so they can check Sophia's temperature so while he does that Sam goes to make her some soup and she plays with Cas's tie again.

"Pretty tie. Pretty". Sophia said tugging it.

"Alright Soph let me check your temperature". Dean said coming back in the room.

"Ok Dean". Sophia said still tugging Cas's tie.

Dean then put the thermometer in her mouth and it registered her temperature.

"It's almost gone Soph just need a little more medicine some soup and lots of rest so early bed time tonight". Dean said.

"Can i go play wif Uncle Cas? I could show him my blocks". Sophia said excitedly.

"Yeah go on". Dean said.

Sophia then took Cas's hand and ran with him in the living room and began to play with her blocks that the brother's set out the day before, he then sat beside her and began helping her build something. After a little while of playing it's time for Sophia to eat dinner then take a bath to help with her temperature then bed.

"Alright you it's time for dinner then your gonna get a bath then it's bed time". Dean said.

"Do i gotta take bath De?" Sophia asked playing with his amulet.

"Yes Soph you do". Dean said.

"Can i get bubbles?" Sophia asked.

"Sure princess". Dean said tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Come on Soph dinner time". Sam said reaching for his sister.

"Ok Sammy". Sophia said going in Sam's arms.

Sophia then was placed in her booster seat and Sam began feeding her some soup and she was nibbling on crackers she then drank some orange juice from her pink sippy cup. After she ate a decent amount Dean then lifted her up and went to give her a bath then after her bath she asked Dean to take her downstairs.

"Sam, Cas, our little girl wants to know if we'll go tuck her into bed". Dean said as he shifted the drowsy toddler.

"Sure we'll tuck the little princess in". Sam said.

"Yes i will help tuck her in". Cas said.

Dean then began to hum metallica softly as Sophia was now close to sleep and then ended falling asleep on Dean's shoulder with some of his shirt grabbed by her small little fist. Dean then gently laid her down tucking her bear under her arm then pulled the blanket up to her shoulders.

"N'night De. N'night Sammy. N'night Unca Cas". Sophia said in a sleepy slurred voice.

"Night my little princess". Dean whispered.

"Night my little angel". Sam whispered.

"Sleep tight little one". Cas whispered.

The three men then went back downstairs so they don't disturb her.

The next day

Sophia awoke feeling better then ever so she jumps downstairs carefully then greets her brothers and Cas, Dean thought since Sophia was all cooped up yesterday they take her to the park to let her run around and release her energy. After being at the park most of the day they then feed Sophia lunch and lay her down for a couple of hours then she wakes back up and she plays for a while then it's dinner time then after dinner the three men then tuck her into bed.


	7. Uncle Cas

The brothers have a case and they both have to go so they call in Cas to babysit Sophia for the day. Sophia was sitting quietly in her booster seat eating lucky charms while Dean and Sam were going over Sophia's schedule.

"Alright Cas she's eating breakfast now so when she's finished she can play then at about 12:30 give her some lunch but remember no nuts even peanut butter, no strawberries, and no milk unless it's soy milk, her nap is from about 1-3:30 when she wakes up she'll have her snack then she can play we'll be home in time for dinner". Dean explained.

"Anything else i should be aware of?" Cas asked.

"Demons, angels, and anything else supernatural like". Sam said.

"She will be fine and protected with me". Cas said.

"She better be". Dean muttered.

"Alright like we said we'll be home around dinner so don't worry about cooking we'll pick something up". Sam said.

"Is she allowed outside?" Cas asked.

"If you mean can you take her to the park then yes you can but keep a very close eye on her and for whatever reason don't let her out of your sight". Dean said.

"Ok". Cas said.

Sophia then hopped down from the booster seat and went to her big brothers and tugged on Sam's suit pants.

"Hey princess you all done eating?" Sam asked picking her up.

"Yeah. Where you and De going? I wanna go. Can i go pwease Sammy pwease". Sophia said using the puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry princess not this time me and Dean...have to go to work so were gonna leave you with Uncle Cas and he's gonna watch you for today ok". Sam said.

"But i wanna go wif you and De". Sophia said with tears pooling her eyes.

"Come here baby girl". Dean said taking her from Sam.

Sophia let the tears in her eyes escape and Dean wiped them with his thumb.

"I know you wanna come with me and Sammy but our job is very dangerous and we don't need you getting hurt. You understand right". Dean said gently.

"Yea. You'll come back right? You won't leave me will you?" Sophia asked.

"We will never ever leave you Soph. We would never want to leave our favorite little girl at all". Dean said.

"So Uncle Cas is gonna watch me?" Sophia asked playing with Dean's tie.

"Yeah and we will be back at dinner time so promise me you'll be a good little girl for Uncle Cas and not give him a hard time". Dean said.

"I promise". Sophia said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

Dean then passed Sophia off to Cas.

"Remember Soph we'll be back at dinner time and be good for Uncle Cas ok". Sam said.

"Ok Sammy". Sophia said.

"Good girl". Sam said.

"Bye my little princess. Be good". Dean said.

"Bye Soph have fun with Uncle Cas". Sam said.

"Bye bye De. Bye bye Sammy". Sophia said.

Dean then took her from Cas for a quick minute to hug her then passed her to Sam who then gave her back to Cas and right before they left they kissed her head. Dean and Sam then left leaving Cas to watch Sophia for the whole day.

"Alright Sophia what do you wanna do today?" Cas asked the toddler.

"Park Uncle Cas". Sophia said excitedly.

"Ok park it is". Cas said.

Cas then took the energized toddler to the park and since it was a weekday no one was there.

"Alright Sophia what do you want to play on first?" Cas asked.

"Swing". Sophia replied.

"Let's go then". Cas said.

Cas then puts Sophia on the swing and begins to push her higher and higher but not too high. After a few minutes she grew bored of the swing and she went to the slide while Cas went to sit down and watch her as she played. She played on the slide, on the rockable animals, and played on the jungle gym. At about 12:15 Cas knew it was time for Sophia to eat lunch then take a nap.

"Alright Sophia it's time for lunch". Cas said picking her up.

"Ok". Sophia said tugging his tie.

Cas then teleported them back to the bunker and set Sophia in the booster seat while he prepared her lunch. After a few minutes he returned with a small plate of food which contained chicken nuggets, fries, apple slices and a cup of juice. After Sophia ate that she then began to feel a bit restless and fussy.

"Sophia you gotta take a nap". Cas said.

"No. Want De and Sammy". Sophia said.

"Sophia there at work". Cas said.

By the minute she kept getting more and more fussier by the minute, Cas then began gently bouncing her to calm her then he started humming a lullaby and Sophia began to calm down then after a couple of minutes sleep finally took over her. Cas then brought the sleeping toddler up to her room so she could rest for a couple of hours, he then remembered what Dean or Sam did for protection so he salted the window ledge and her door so demons can not come in he then put a protection symbol around the bunker so nothing can attack.

Time skip

It's now a little after 3 in the afternoon and Sophia woke up from her nap so she gets out of her bed and goes downstairs but avoids the salt lines she sees Cas reading a stack of papers she then toddles over to him and tugs on his pants to get his attention, Cas then looks down to see Sophia with one of her thumbs in her mouth and he picks her up fixing her frizzy hair.

"Hey little princess, have a good nap?" Cas asked.

"Mhm. I hungree Uncle Cas". Sophia said.

"Alright let me see what your brothers left you so you sit in your seat and i'll get it". Cas said.

"Ok". Sophia said.

Cas then moved his work so she doesn't get a hold of it, he then sets her in the booster seat and hands her a couple pieces of paper with some crayons letting her draw while he prepares her snack. After a couple of minutes he then returns with a small bowl of yogurt and fruit that Sophia can eat since it's for lactose intolerant people. She moves her pictures out of the way and begins eating the yogurt, once after all the yogurt is gone he took Sophia out the booster seat and set her play mat out with a few toys, her pictures she was drawing and her crayons.

Time skip

It's about 7 at night now and Cas is looking over the papers from earlier while glancing at Sophia to make sure she is still fine, Sophia was finished with her toys so she put them away and she was then coloring pictures on her playmat. After 5 minutes the front door opened and Dean peaked his head around and Sophia saw him running straight to him.

"De!" Sophia yelled in excitement.

"There's my favorite girl. Were you good for Uncle Cas today". Dean asked.

"Yeah De". Sophia said.

"Did i hear my favorite little girl?" Sam asked.

"Sammy". Sophia yelled in excitement.

"Hey princess". Sam said.

"Were you good today?" Dean asked.

"Yeah i drew you pictures". Sophia said excitedly.

"Did you now can we see?" Sam asked.

"Yeah". Sophia said.

Sam set her down and she scurried to get her pictures while Dean and Sam took off the suit and ties, she then has all the drawings and goes to Dean tugging on his pants leg.

"I got da pictures De". Sophia said.

"Let see Soph". Dean said.

Sophia then handed the drawings to Sam while Dean adjusted Sophia in his arms.

"Wow Dean we have a little artist in our mitts". Sam said.

"Let me see". Dean said.

Sophia then went to Sam while Dean looked over her pictures which were really good for a toddler.

"Your right Sammy we do have a little artist". Dean said tickling his sister's side.

Sophia giggled then fought Dean's hand away then Sam set her in her booster seat to get her dinner ready, Sam then set her dinner in front of her while he and Dean went to change. After they change into regular clothes they see Sophia dozing off in her booster seat so Sam went to get her while Dean cleaned her mess up. Sam then went to change Sophia for bed then a few minutes after that Cas and Dean then entered the room and Sophia got just a bit fussy.

"Come on Soph it's time to go to sleep". Sam said bouncing her.

"No Sleep Sammy no we play". Sophia said.

"Soph we can play tomorrow right now it's time for bed". Sam said.

"No we play Sammy". Sophia said in a slur.

"Sam let me try". Dean said.

Sam then passed his sleepy sister off to his older brother, Dean then began gently bouncing Sophia while singing 'Hey Jude' she then stopped fussing and started to get sleepy. He then set her down in the bed and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and placed her bear in her arms.

"N'night De...N'night Sammy...N'night Unca Cas". Sophia said in a sleepy slur.

"Sweet dreams Soph". Dean whispered.

"Sleep tight baby girl". Sam whispered.

"Good night little one". Cas whispered.

After Sophia fell asleep and went to dream land Dean quietly salted her room then he, Sam, and Cas left the room so they would not disturb her.


	8. Uncle Crowley

One day while in the bunker Dean and Sam were working on a case and Sophia was playing on her playmat with her blocks just then Crowley pops in the room.

"Uncle Crowley you here". Sophia said excitedly running towards Crowley.

"Yes i am little princess. How are you today". Crowley said.

"I good you play wif me? Pwease". Sophia asked using the puppy dog eyes.

"I need to talk to your brothers first love then i'll play with you alright". Crowley said.

"Ok". Sophia said.

Crowley then set Sophia back down on her mat and went to the two brothers who were not very upset that Crowley got near Sophia but as long as he didn't hurt her he will stay alive.

"What's new Crowley?" Dean asked.

"I think it's best if we don't talk around Sophia". Crowley said.

"Well it's almost time for her nap so we'll talk then". Sam said.

"Come on Soph time for lunch then it's a certain little girl's nap time". Dean said.

"Ok De". Sophia said.

Dean set her in her booster seat while he went to prepare Sophia's lunch and she sat coloring at the table while Crowley and Sam were looking over some books. After a few minutes Dean came out with a small plate of food and a sippy cup of juice for her. After Sophia ate her lunch it was time for her nap and both brothers knew she would get a bit fussy and she did.

"Come on Soph it's nap time". Sam said bouncing her.

"No nap. No nap". Sophia said.

"Soph it won't be for long i promise just for an hour or so". Dean said.

"No i wanna play wif Unca Crowley". Sophia said.

"You can play with him after your nap right now you have to rest". Sam said.

"Sophia, love maybe if it's alright with your brother i could take you to the park but not till after your nap". Crowley said.

"Pwease De. Pwease Sammy. Pwease". Sophia asked.

"Only if you take your nap". Dean said.

"But i not tired". Sophia said sleepy.

"Come here princess". Dean said taking her from Sam.

Dean then began gently bouncing her while humming metallica which almost always calmed her down, after a few minutes she was sound asleep and Dean set her down on her playmat with her bear and covered her up with a small quilt.

"Alright now that's out of the way we can get down to business. What's up Crowley". Dean said.

"Remember when i told you when demons got words on your sister's transformation from a teen to a tot". Crowley said.

"Yeah what about it?" Sam asked.

"One demon got word about it and you're not going to like who it is". Crowley said.

"Who?" Both brothers asked in a sort of a panic.

"Abaddon not just her others have heard to and knowing you boys, you have a lot of enemies that want revenge so to help you i will place a couple of my demon guards with you and three with Sophia they have been ordered not to attack any of you and if something happens they have orders to bring her back to my lair". Crowley said.

That made Dean get pissed off and Sam a little pissed and worried, would anybody at all be that cold or cruel enough to actually hurt an innocent little child especially one who is very young, helpless, and innocent. Dean's thoughts are interrupted by soft whimpering coming from Sophia who is having a nightmare so he goes over to her picks her up and gently rocks her while humming metallica again calming her to let her finish her nap so he gently sets her back down on her mat but she clings to Dean afraid to leave him so he just sets with her on the mat just slowly rocking her to calm her while singing 'Hey Jude'. After a while Sophia finally awoke in Dean's arms she rubs the sleep out of her eyes and breaks Dean out of his thoughts by tugging on his shirt.

"Hey there's my favorite girl how was your nap". Dean said fixing her frizzy hair.

"Good. I hungree". Sophia said.

"Alright how about a snack then Uncle Crowley takes you to the park". Dean suggested.

"Yea". Sophia said excitedly.

Dean then kissed her temple and picked her up heading for Sam and Crowley.

"Hey look who's up". Dean said.

Sam and Crowley turns around to see Dean holding Sophia while she fixes her frizzy hair from her nap.

"Hey there Soph how was your nap". Sam said.

"Good". Sophia said.

"Hey love how are you". Crowley said.

"I good but hungree". Sophia said.

"You guys watch her while i get her snack ready". Dean said.

"Alright". Sam said.

Dean put Sophia in her booster seat while Sam got her some paper and crayons to color.

"Uncle Crowley can we go to the park pwease". Sophia asked.

"We have to ask your brothers first dear". Crowley said.

"Ok". Sophia said.

Dean then brought out some apple slices with caramel with some soy milk for his sister's snack then sets it in front of her.

"De can Uncle Crowley take me to da park pwease". Sophia asked.

"Only if you eat your fruit". Dean said.

"Ok". Sophia said.

After Sophia ate her few apple slices and drank her milk she showed Dean and he nodded in improvement.

"Alright Soph go have Sam help you put on a sweater it's a bit cold out". Dean said wanting to talk to Crowley alone.

"Ok". Sophia said.

Sophia went off to find her other brother while Dean and Crowley were left at the table talking.

"Something on your mind Dean?" Crowley asked.

"Look you know as well as i do i don't like having my sister out of my sight and leaving her with people i can barely trust". Dean said.

"Dean right now i'm on your side i would never harm Sophia while she is like this". Crowley said.

"Well just know if something or anything thing happens to her at all while she is with you i will kill you and whoever did it". Dean warned.

"Yeah yeah yeah i heard it before squirrel nothing will happen to the princess while on my watch plus i told you my men have orders to bring her back to my lair unharmed and to watch her hell i even made a playroom for her". Crowley said.

"I don't want anything to happen to her Crowley especially when she's like this". Dean said.

"And nothing will happen". Crowley said.

Sophia then came back in the room wearing her little leather jacket that closely resembles Dean's.

"I ready". Sophia said.

"Alright Soph now i want you to be a good girl for Uncle Crowley, do what he says and make sure you stay where he can see you and if you get lost call him or Uncle Cas they will find you ok". Dean said.

"Ok Dean said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

Dean then kissed his sister's head just as Sam walked in.

"Alright Soph have fun at the park with Uncle Crowley and be good ok". Sam said.

"Ok Sammy". Sophia said.

Sam then tickled her stomach making her giggle.

"Alright love off to the park". Crowley said taking Sophia's hand.

"Bring her home by dinner". Sam said.

"Got it moose". Crowley said.

They then disappeared from the room to the park.

"Alright Sophia where to first?" Crowley asked.

"Slide". Sophia said.

Crowley then took her to the slide where she began to go down then she wanted to do the biggest slide at the playground so she climbs up but when she looks down and see how high up she is she gets scared.

"Uncle Crowley where are you i'm scared". Sophia whimpered.

Crowley then heard Sophia's cry for help and assuming the worst he went to her and if she got hurt he'd have 1 pissed off brother, 1 super pissed off brother who'd want to kill him and 1 angel who will smite him. Crowley then appears where Sophia is and it's a long way down and he now knows what the problem is.

"Sophia, love it's alright if you go down the slide you be back down". Crowley said.

"I scared though". Sophia whimpered gripping his leg.

"It'll be alright love i promise". Crowley said.

"Will you be down there when i come down?" Sophia asked.

"Of course princess". Crowley said.

Crowley then popped down to the end of the slide and waited for Sophia to come down, finally having the courage she went down and before she knew it Crowley caught her.

"Told you i'd be here love". Crowley said.

"Can we do the swing next". Sophia asked tugging the tie.

"Sure". Crowley said.

Walking over toward the swing Crowley started thinking how he is growing attached to Sophia but being a demon he didn't have feelings but seeing Sophia as a toddler brings out a different side of him but just like the others he will be damned if anyone tried to hurt her because if everyone else thought Dean and Sam get pissed he and Cas were ten times worse because he or Cas will make whoever hurt Sophia they will makes lives a living hell and being the king of hell oh yeah they will be living a hell so very bad. Crowley then put Sophia up on the swing and began pushing her making her go high but not to high.

"Higher Uncle Crowley higher". Sophia said.

Crowley then went just a tad higher then backed off and moved to the side as Sophia had a lot of movement but was not at such a fast pace. Castiel then popped up just to check on Crowley and Sophia.

"Hello angel boy, what brings you here? Squirrel and moose send you?" Crowley asked.

"No they didn't i just wanted to make sure Sophia was alright and from the looks of it everything is fine". Cas said.

"Well duh i am the king of hell i do have people guarding this place i maybe a demon but i'm not a stupid demon". Crowley said.

Sophia was then finished on the swing then saw her Uncle Cas.

"Uncle Cas your here". Sophia said hugging his legs.

"Yes i am little one, are you having fun?" Cas asking putting some dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah i even went on the big slide all by myself even though i got scared Uncle Crowley helped me not get scared and went down". Sophia said.

"That's good Sophia". Cas said.

"Sophia why don't you go play while your uncle and i talk". Crowley said.

"Ok". Sophia said.

Sophia then went to the jungle gym leaving Crowley and Cas to talk.

"Look if you're here to give me the whole 'if Sophia get hurts i'll kill you' talk well don't i already get it with the boys and don't need it from you". Crowley said.

"We don't want nothing to happen and anything could happen". Cas said.

"You're right on that but nothing to worry about". Crowley said.

After a while Crowley knows it's time to get SOphia back to her brothers or Dean will pitch a bitch so he goes to Sophia who is worn out so he picks her up and they go back to the bunker.

"Thank you for taking me to the park Unca Crowley i love you". SOphia said then kissing his cheek.

"Your welcome princess". Crowley said.

Crowley then takes her to her brothers and her tired face lights up so Crowley sets her down and she runs to Sam who sweeps her up.

"Hey princess you have fun at the park?" Sam asked.

"Yeah i even got on the big slide i was scared because i was up really high then Uncle Crowley helped me". Sophia said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yup". Sophia said popping the 'p'.

"Did i hear my favorite little girl?" Dean poking his head in the room from the kitchen.

"De!" Sophia said in excitement.

"Hey baby girl did you have fun?" Dean asked.

"Yeah". Sophia said.

"Ok it's dinner time". Dean said.

Dean then placed her in the booster seat and then went to retrieve her dinner which consisted of a small burger with some french fries and some apple juice, after she ate her dinner she began to get very sleepy so Sam then picked her up and he, Dean, Cas, and Crowley went to tuck her in for the night.

"N'night De...N'night Sammy...N'night Unca Cas...N'night Unca Crowley". Sophia said in a sleepy slur.

"Sweet dreams Soph". Dean whispered.

"Sleep tight princess". Sam whispered.

"Good night little angel". Cas whispered.

"Sleep well baby moose". Crowley whispered.

The four men then left the room so they wouldn't disturb her but before leaving the room Dean salted the window ledge and the outside and inside of the door, then tucked her bear in her right arm then turned on her night light so she doesn't get scared during the night.


	9. Uncle Bobby

The boys thought it was time to tell Bobby about Sophia, so the next day they all were up bright and early but Sophia was fussy because she didn't wanna get up that early.

"Come on Soph were going to go see Uncle Bobby, don't you wanna see Uncle Bobby". Sam said.

"I tired". Sophia cried.

"I know baby but once we're in the car you can sleep all you want". Sam said.

Sophia kept getting more and more fussy by the minute because she got woke up too early for her liking, once Sophia was finally strapped in her car seat Dean gave her the bear she brought and covered her with a blanket so she could sleep for a while and after a few minutes she was sound asleep.

Skips time

They finally made it to Bobby's and Sophia is wide awake playing with her bear. Dean knocks on the door while sam is holding Sophia who keeps tugging on Sam's hair, after a couple of minutes Bobby opens the door to see Dean, Sam, and baby Sophia.

"Hi Bobby". Dean said.

"What happened to Sophia?" Bobby asked.

"De aging spell". Sam said.

"Sammy who is that?" Sophia asked.

"That's Uncle Bobby kiddo". Sam answered.

"Come on in you can set her stuff up in the living room". Bobby said.

Dean then brought in the play mat that his sister played on and took her daily naps on, as soon as Dean set that out Sam gently put Sophia down then set some of her toys out so she could play as soon as she was settled the three hunters got to work looking for a reversal spell but in Dean's mind he was hoping there wasn't one.

Skips time

It's been a few hours since the boys and Sophia's arrival and so far Sophia just played on her mat while the three men looked for a spell and so far no luck.

"That's all the book boys maybe there ain't no reversal spell". Bobby said.

"But there has to be i mean she can't stay four years old she has to be changed back". Sam said.

Dean stayed silent and Bobby kept staring at him just then a tug came at the bottom of Dean's pants and he looked down to see Sophia holding her bear so he bends down to pick her up and she looked like she was ready for a nap soon.

"What's up sweetheart?" Dean asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I hungree". Sophia said.

Dean then looked and saw it is time for her lunch and a nap.

"Alright let's go find something for you to eat". Dean said.

Dean then carried Sophia in the kitchen leaving Bobby and Sam in the study.

"Alright spill what's up with your brother". Bobby said.

Sam sighed before he answered Bobby.

"He wants to keep Soph like this so we can giver her a chance at a normal life". Sam said.

"Well so far she might have to be like this for a while and if there isn't a spell you may have that chance of giving her a normal life". Bobby said.

"Part of me wants to keep her like this the other part doesn't". Sam said.

"Sam i know that you boys didn't want this life and i know you didn't want it for Sophia". Bobby said.

There was a long silence between the two men before Dean came back with a drowsy Sophia.

"Alright boys this little one is due for a nap so she wants us to tuck her in". Dean said.

"Alright lets go Soph". Sam said.

"Lets go darlin". Bobby said.

They decide to put Sophia on the couch so she will be more comfortable, Dean puts the bear in Sophia's left arm and covers her with the blanket just as her eyes are slowly closing.

"Have a good nap princess". Dean whispered.

"Sweet dreams baby girl". Sam whispered.

"Have a good sleep little darlin". Bobby whispered.

Once Sophia fell asleep the three men went back to looking for a spell.

Skips a couple of hours later.

Sophia is now awake from her nap and she is feeling hungry so she goes to Sam by tugging at his pants.

"Hey munchkin what's up". Sam asked.

"I hungree Sammy". Sophia said.

"Alright then let's fix you a snack". Sam said.

Sam picks his sister up and settles her on his hip walking in the kitchen where Dean is getting something to drink.

"Dean look who's up". Sam said.

Dean turns around to see his brother holding their sister.

"There's my girl come here sweetheart". Dean said.

Sophia runs to her eldest brother and he sweeps her up off her feet holding her close, Sam makes his sister's snack while Bobby is watching the brothers and doesn't know if he should hell finding a spell to transform Sophia back because ever since Sophia has been turned into a four year old the brothers have been very happy.


	10. Night out and missing Sophia

Both brothers are tired, worked, stressed, aggravated, etc. They needed a break was afraid of what would happen to Sophia. Cas then offers to baby sit Sophia but Dean isn't so sure.

"Dean, you and Sam should go out for tonight I can watch Sophia for you". Cas said.

"I don't know Cas, what if Sophia needs something". Dean said.

"Dean I'm pretty sure Cas can handle a four year old for an hour two at least". Sam said.

"I will be fine with Sophia, you two need a break go out. I will call if anything goes wrong". Cas said.

Dean then thinks about it and caves in.

"Alright but only for an hour that's it and you call if anything goes wrong". Dean said.

Sophia then comes in the room rubbing her tired eyes ready to go to sleep for the night.

"De, Sammy I weally sleepy". Sophia said in a slur.

Dean then picks her up and rocks her.

"I think it's your bed time then princess". Dean said.

Dean, Sam, Cas then go tuck Sophia into bed for the night.

"Sweet dreams princess". Dean whispered

"Sleep tight sweetie". Sam whispered.

"Good night little one". Cas whispered.

They kiss her head then Sam cuts her night light on then the trio left leaving the door cracked, the brothers then leave the bunker leaving Cas alone with Sophia. It's been a hour and a half since the brothers left and Cas is doing fine so far he decides to go check on Sophia and when he gets to her room to check in on her but his eyes widen because she's gone. Dean is going to kill him. He calls Sam so that way Dean won't be on a bigger war path then he already will be.

-Yeah Cas what's up. Sam answered.

-If I tell you don't get mad in any way possible because Dean is going to kill me. Cas said.

-What's wrong? Is everything ok? Is Sophia alright? Sam asked.

-I went to check on her and she's gone. Cas answered.

-What do you mean she's gone? She's four! How far could a four year old go. Sam said.

Sam was silent for a minute before he said something again.

-Me and Dean are on the way back Cas try to look around for her she couldn't have gotten that far. Sam said.

-Alright. Cas said.

Cas hangs the phone up and begins to look for Sophia but has no luck, not even 10 minutes later a very pissed off Dean comes in with a panicked Sam.

"How do you lose a four year old?" Dean asked.

"I went to check on her and she was gone". Cas said.

They then split up to look for her and Dean finally finds her, the sight swells at his heart. Sophia was curled up on his bed with her thumb in her mouth and her teddy bear tucked to her chest. Sam and Cas find Dean but he signals them to be quiet and to look.

"Why she in here and not her room?" Cas asked.

"If she gets scared or has a nightmare she'll wander off to either mine or Sam's room". Dean said.

Dean then goes to pick her up and she stirs.

"D'n". Sophia slurred.

"Shh go back to sleep sweetheart its alright". Dean whispered.

Sophia then falls back asleep on her brother's shoulder having him, Sam, and Cas to take her back to her room tucking her back in for the night. Cas knows now to check Dean or Sam's room if Sophia goes off.


	11. Garth

While on a case the brothers run into Garth.

"Hey guys". Garth said.

"Garth what are you doing here man". Sam said.

"I just finished a hunt what are you doing here". Garth said.

"We were looking for a cure". Dean said.

"A cure? For what?" Garth asked.

The brothers took Garth back to their motel room so they can go check on Sophia since they have been gone a while and Dean didn't like leaving her for so long while she's still a toddler, Cas was watching Sophia for the brothers and when they entered the room Cas was covered in different colored paints and Sophia's clothes were all messed up with the pain along with her fingers both brothers had to hold back their laughter.

"Cas what happened it looks like a rainbow threw up on you two". Sam chuckled.

"Rainbows cannot throw up". Cas said.

"What he means is that you two look like rainbows because your wearing paint all over you". Dean said.

"I was finger painting with Uncle Cas". Sophia said.

"Were you now". Sam said amused.

"Yeah". Sophia said.

"Soph why don't you go get some clean clothes so Sam can wash you up because it's almost time for your nap". Dean said.

"Ok". Sophia said.

Sophia then went in her little luggage to grab some clothes, Garth was confused at who Sophia was.

"Dean i didn't know you had a kid". Garth said.

"She's not mine". Dean said.

"Sam?" Garth asked.

"Nope". Sam answered.

"Then who is she". Garth asked.

"That's Sophia, she got cursed by a witch and was turned back into a toddler we haven't been able to find a cure yet". Dean said.

"She was hit with a deaging spell wasn't she". Garth said.

"Yeah". Sam said.

"Guys there's no cure for that once a person is deaged you can't turn them back, there's no spell or cure for it. Whatever spell was used it was so powerful and strong it can't be undone. She's gonna be like that, she'll grow up but you can't change her back". Garth said.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked.

"Worked a case similar to that the people that were deaged couldn't be changed back they had to grow up all over again. Believe me i tried to look for a cure or something but came up empty i looked through every spell book known to man there's no spell or cure for this. Sophia is gonna have to grow up all over again". Garth explained.

"But why doesn't she remember anything except for us?" Sam asked.

"When she was transformed back into a tot she lost her whole memory except for you two because you guys are around her she couldn't forget you". Garth said.

"Dean that means she's not gonna remember dad or her mom". Sam said sadly.

"That's what crushes me the most about this". Dean replied.

"I got them". Sophia said.

The brothers turned towards her as she held a pair of shorts, a purple shirt, a pair of socks and a pair of underwear.

"De, Sammy who's that". Sophia said.

"Soph this is...Uncle Garth". Dean said.

"Uncle Gart". Sophia asked to be sure.

"Yeah". Sam said.

"Hi Sophia". Garth said.

"Hi will you play with me please". Sophia asked.

"Sure". Garth said.

"You can play after your nap sweetheart so while Sammy get you cleaned up i'll get your lunch then it's nap time". Dean said.

"Ok". Sophia said.

While Sophia played on the mat Garth kept looking at the young toddler and hoped that the brothers could give her a new life hopefully the right life that a kid should live.


	12. Loose Tooth

One day while Sophia is having her snack, the boys are still searching for a cure, Cas and Crowley are out doing their business, Sophia bites down on an apple slice a bit hard causing one of her teeth to hurt and she whines in pain getting her brother's attention.

"Hey what's wrong sweetheart". Dean said coming over.

"My tooth hurts". Sophia said.

"Let's see Soph". Sam said.

Sophia opened her mouth and pushed on the small tooth and it moved causing the brothers to smile.

"Well sweetheart it looks like your tooth is loose and you know what that means right". Dean said.

"What?" Sophia asked.

"When your tooth falls out you put it under your pillow then while your asleep the tooth fairy comes and takes your tooth then leaves you money". Sam explained.

"Really?" Sophia asked excitedly.

"Yeah so you leave your tooth alone it'll fall out on it's own". Dean said.

"Ok". Sophia said.

Over the next few days Sophia's tooth was bugging her so bad when she went to push on it either Dean or Sam would push her hand away from her mouth to get her from messing with her tooth then while the boys were researching something Sophia was playing on her mat with her toys when she kept pushing and poking at her tooth when it finally fell out as she held it in her small hand. She then quickly ran over to her brothers to show her so she started to pull on Dean's pants leg till he looked down.

"What's up sweetheart". Dean said picking her up.

"Look De look my tooth fell out". Sophia said smiling.

Dean and Sam then looked to see the small gap between her teeth and smiled she then held her hand out to show them her tooth.

"Well Soph you gotta put this under your pillow tonight so the tooth fairy can visit you". Sam said.

"Yay". Sophia said excitedly.

As the small toddler ran to her room Dean had a smile that never left his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Sam asked.

"Seeing Soph like this made me realize something Sam". Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"We should give Soph the life she deserves not the life we were forced to grow up in, i mean we can still hunt just not a lot like every now and then". Dean said.

"And if we do go on a hunt what will we do with Soph?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure Cas, Crowley, someone would baby sit for us". Dean said.

"Your right". Sam said.

"Of course i'm right". Dean said.

"Right. Jerk". Sam said.

"Bitch". Dean whispered.

Sophia then came back to play on her mat then while the boys were looking over something Cas had popped in.

"Hey Cas". Dean said.

"Hello Dean, Sam". Cas said.

Sophia then heard Cas in the room so she ran over.

"Uncle Cas guess what". Sophia said.

"What is it little one". Cas said.

"I lost a tooth today see". Sophia said.

She showed the angel the small gap between her teeth.

"That's great Sophia". Cas said.

"De and Sammy said that when i put my tooth under the pillow that the tooth fairy will come". Sophia said.

"The who?" Cas asked confused.

"The tooth fairy comes to take a little kids tooth while they are sleep and leave them money". Dean explained.

Cas somewhat understood then set Sophia down to play, they had went out to a near by diner for dinner then while eating Sophia got sleepy so they got their food to go so they can put Sophia to bed. Once back Sam had changed Sophia into some princess pajamas then laid her down to sleep just as Dean came in.

"G'night De..g'night Sammy". Sophia said in a sleepy slur.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean said.

"Sleep tight princess". Sam said.

They kissed her forehead then left the room going to their's for the night, the next morning Sophia was the first one up as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes she remembered the day before she lost her tooth and put it under the pillow so she reached for the pillow to move it to see a crisp $10 bill so she picked it up running to Dean's room bouncing on him waking him up.

"De wake up wake u". Sophia said jumping.

"Soph stop jumping before you fall". Dean said.

Sam had heard the commotion from his brother's room so he went in to see Sophia bouncing on Dean.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"The tooth fairy came, the tooth fairy came see she left me this". Sophia said excitedly showing her money.

The boys had huge smiles on their faces as they were happy and proud to see Sophia growing up in the life they wanted for her.


	13. Easter

It was a few weeks before Easter and the boys took Sophia to the mall to get her some more stuff she needed such as juice, food, clothes, etc. Sophia was sitting in the basket looking as her brothers went through the many different aisles then when she saw all the Easter stuff her eyes widened she then saw some of the Easter baskets so she started to tug on Dean's flannel shirt.

"What's up sweetheart". Dean said.

"Look at the pretty baskets De, do you think if i'm good the Easter bunny will bring me one". Sophia said.

Dean smiled down at his young sister and saw how innocent she was part of him was glad that she was turned back into a toddler so they can give her a better life.

"I'm sure he'll bring you one sweetheart". Dean said.

Sam stood by watching and listening then he picked up a couple of things and put it in the cart then when Dean turned around and looked at what it was.

"Egg dying kit? Were gonna dye eggs?" Dean asked.

"Can we De please". Sophia said excitedly.

Sophia pulled Sam's puppy dog eyes and pout till Dean caved. "Alright we'll dye eggs".

"Yay!" Sophia said excitedly.

The siblings continued the shopping trip and just as they went down a toy aisle Sophia got more excited when she seen a WWE action figure and she reached out for it when her brothers saw it made them chuckle some things may never change for their sister so Dean picked it up off the shelf and gave it to his sister who held tightly in her hands.

"Some things may never change for her". Sam chuckled.

"You said it Sammy". Dean said.

Once the shopping trip is over it was time for lunch so they went to the food court in the mall, Sam made sure to carry his sister so she doesn't get lost in the crowd of people, they had put Sophia next to Dean so that way he couldn't lose her and she'd be right by his side.

"Alright sweetheart what do you want for lunch?" Dean asked the four year old.

Sophia looked all over the food court and saw many different choices but her eyes settled on McDonald's when she saw the kids' meal with the toy.

"McDonald's please". She said.

"McDonald's it is". Dean said.

Dean then went to order while Sam stayed with his sister, she started to get a bit fussy from being tired and trying to open her action figure until Sam gently took it from her and opened it giving it back to her.

"Thank you Sammy". Sophia said.

"Your welcome Soph". Sam said.

He then brushed her hair back away from her face as she played with the toy, Dean waited in line till he ordered the food for him and his siblings. It was hard when they were out in public with Sophia because they didn't know if they should call her their sister or Dean's daughter since she resembled him more than Sam. Once he got the food the female cashier gave him a small flirtatious smile as he returned it and he muttered, 'next time', on the way back. Sam saw his brother coming over with the food so he took the toy from his sister.

"Sammy no i wanna play". Sophia whined.

"You have to eat lunch first Soph". Sam said.

"But i wanna play". Sophia said.

"After lunch". Sam said.

When Sophia saw her oldest brother she decided to tell. "Dean, Sammy took my toy". She said.

"Soph you can have it back after lunch". Dean said.

The four year old just huffed and waited for Dean to give her, her food then once she had it she opened it and began munching on her nuggets just as Dean began on his burger and Sam with his salad. Sophia then tried to open her apples but couldn't.

"Let me try sweetheart". Dean said.

She then handed over the package and he opened it handing it back to her as she started to munch on them.

"What do you say Soph?" Sam asked reminding her.

"Oh thank you De". Sophia said.

"Your welcome sweetheart". Dean smiled.

After they finished their lunch the siblings had headed back to the bunker and Sophia had fallen asleep on the way back so when Dean had parked the car Sam had quietly went and unbuckled his baby sister, he slowly and gently lifted her without waking her up while his older brother had gotten the bags and Sophia's toy from the car seat and they headed inside. Sam had took Sophia to her room to lay her down to rest while Dean put the stuff away, when he saw all the Easter stuff from the egg dying kit, to the decorations, he wished he and Sam had this growing up but sadly they never celebrated any holiday but Christmas and that was always with Bobby. This time would be different now that Sophia is a toddler again they can make up for it by celebrating it with her.

"Hey you haven't put it up yet?" Sam asked his brother.

"No i was looking at it and it got me thinking how when we were kids, the only time we ever got to do these kinds of holidays was when we were with Bobby other than that we sat in crappy motel rooms waiting for dad to come back from a hunt. Now that Soph's a kid again we have a chance to celebrate them with her and try to give her a normal childhood". Dean said.

"Your right". Sam said.

"Of course i'm right, i'm the oldest which means i'm always right". Dean said.

"Whatever. Jerk".

"Bitch". Dean said.

A short time after Sophia woke from her nap she headed towards the main room where the brothers were looking for a case, while Sam was on the laptop and Dean was looking over his shoulder they hadn't noticed that their sister was in the room until Dean felt a tug on his pants. The older Winchester had looked down to his baby sister who looked up at him with her hair all frazzled and still sleepy eyes.

"Hey sweetheart you have a good nap". Dean said patting down her hair.

"Yes, i'm hungry De". Sophia said playing with the amulet.

"Well let's go feed this little tummy". Dean said tickling her.

Sophia squealed with laughter as her brother tickled her stomach walking to the kitchen, Sam had glanced over at his brother and sister he had never since his brother so happy in a long time. Ever since Sophia came into their lives that helped him somewhat but now that she's a toddler again he's been so happy Sam doesn't remember his brother being this happy. He then heard the bunker door open and close just as Cas came down.

"Hey Cas what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I thought i drop by and check on you". He looked around and didn't spot Dean or Sophia. "Where are Dean and Sophia?" He asked Sam.

"Dean's getting her a snack in the kitchen". Sam answered.

Cas then noticed some of the Easter decoration as well as the egg dying kit.

"Sam what are all these things for?" Cas asked.

"Oh those are to decorate for Easter, we figured since Sophia's a toddler again we can celebrate these kinds of holidays". Sam answered.

Cas then picked up the egg dying kit and stared at it in confusion. "Sam how do you dye eggs with this?"

"Well you put the dye in the water wait for it to turn to that color then you take a hard boil egg and roll it in the color you want and once the egg dries it'll be that color". Sam explained.

Cas still looked confused when Sam noticed the look on the angel's face he spoke up. "We'll show you when we help Sophia".

Just then there was the sound of small feet pattering against the floor just as Sophia stood in the doorway looking at Cas.

"Uncle Cas you're here". Sophia said running to the angel.

He then caught her and hoisted her up in his arms.

"Hello little one how are you". Cas said.

"I'm good, Sammy can we dye eggs please". Sophia asked her older brother.

"First we gotta see how many eggs we have then we have to boil them". Sam explained.

"Ok". Sophia said.

Cas then put the small child down as she ran to her room to get some of her toys to keep herself occupied.

"Sam have you found a cure to change her back yet?" Cas asked quietly.

Sam sighed sadly. "There isn't a cure a hunter friend of ours Garth said that when a spell like this is casted and it's this strong and powerful there isn't a cure besides if there was i don't think Dean would wanna change her back".

"Why is that?" Cas asked.

"Cas, my brother has never been happy before in his life but when Sophia came into our lives that changed him, now since this witch put a spell on her to make her a toddler again he's been happy and i don't wanna take that from him. My whole life i tried to help Dean with being happy but it never worked then the day we get Sophia something changed in him, now that she's a toddler he's been as happy. I can't take that from him". Sam explained.

What Sam didn't know was that Dean was listening to the whole thing and he felt his green eyes burning and stinging with tears, he'd never heard his brother say that before and it was true. Sophia was coming from her room with some of her toys in her small arms then when she heard her oldest brother sniffling and wiping his eyes she got concerned.

"De?" Sophia asked.

Dean was broken from his thoughts by hearing his baby sister. "Hey sweetheart". He said.

"Are you alright De?" Sophia asked.

Dean chuckled. "I'm just fine sweetheart why don't you go play with Uncle Cas while i start boiling the eggs". Dean said.

"Ok i can show him my new toy". Sophia said.

"Go show em princess". Dean smiled.

Sophia then ran back to the main room and sat her play mat on the floor beside the table and pulled the angel down as she began showing him the toys which to his surprise were action figures he thought girls played with dolls so while Sophia was playing he went back to Sam who was still at his laptop.

"Sam why does Sophia play with those small figures i thought female children liked dolls?" Cas asked.

"Sophia doesn't like dolls she never has so we got her action figures to play with she likes those better". Sam explained.

The two then began watching the small child as she played on her mat while Dean was in the kitchen, Sam went to the kitchen for a drink so he left Cas to watch Sophia for a minute. Dean saw his brother enter the kitchen going to the fridge.

"Your right Sam". Dean said.

Sam was confused. "Right about what Dean?"

"If there was a cure to fix Soph i wouldn't wanna do it, seeing her like this makes me want to stop hunting and give her the life she deserves and not give her the life we had. I don't want her bouncing around from city to city, state to state, like we did i don't want that for her i never wanted that for her hell i never wanted it for us but now we can give her the life she needs and deserves". Dean said.

"Your right Dean we should stop hunting but we tried that countless time and we always went back to it we can't as hard as we try we just can't besides". Sam said then lowered his voice. "Besides you heard what Crowley said demons are out to get Sophia for reasons we don't know yet and because of that we don't know if angels are after her yet either". He finished.

That made Dean clench his fist together at the thought of anyone harming or even thinking of harming his baby sister, we he noticed the water boiling with the eggs he went over and cut it off then carefully put the eggs in bowl he then got bowls of water.

"Can you get the eggs while i bring the water out?" Dean asked.

"Sure". Sam answered.

Dean brought the eggs out to the table while Sam brought out the water a few at a time.

"Alright Soph wanna dye some eggs?" Dean asked.

"Yeah". Sophia said excitedly.

"Go put your toys away and we'll start". Dean said.

The excited four year old then grabbed her toys in her arms while Dean folded up the mat and put it away while Sam got started on the dye putting a few drops in each bowl of water, Cas looked on at the Winchester brothers as they set this up for their sister.

"Fascinating the water is now different colors". The angel said.

"It suppose to do that Cas". Dean said.

"Sam said Sophia is going to dye eggs with this". Cas said.

"Yeah she is". Dean said.

"May i help?" Cas asked.

"If you want". Dean said.

The hyper four year old is back in the room. "I'm ready De". She said.

"Alright let's do this". Dean said.

He then put one of his old t shirts on her so she doesn't ruin her clothes, Sophia enjoyed putting the eggs in the different colors just as Cas did the whole time Sam was taking picture on his phone so he can cherish these moments. Once all the eggs were colored they now had to dry so Dean put them up and helped Sophia clean up before dinner.

A few days later

Sam was watching his sister while Dean had to run an errand so while Sam was making her lunch she played on the floor next to the table.

"Alright Soph time for lunch so go put your toys away". Sam said.

"Ok" Sophia said.

She ran to her room and almost tripped but with Sam's hunter instincts he was able to catch her in time.

"Soph you know better to run in the bunker now walk back to your room and put your toys away". Sam said.

"Sorry Sam". Sophia said.

Sam then kissed her head as she walked off to her room just as the bunker door opened and close, Dean was walking down the steps with a couple brown paper bags in tow.

"What's all this?" Sam asked.

"Well since you asked, one bag is full of groceries that need to be put away, the second one is for Soph. Tomorrow is Easter and i want to make it fun for her". Dean said.

"Alright she's in her room so i'd hide that if i were you". Sam said.

"I'll be right back". Dean said.

The oldest Winchester brought the bag to his room and hid it then went back out to see his sister going to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart". Dean said.

"Hi De". Sophia said.

"Let's go have lunch now because it's close to someone's nap time". Dean said picking her up.

"But i'm not tired". Sophia said.

"Not yet". Dean said.

Once Sophia had her lunch she then began to feel drowsy so while Dean cleaned up from lunch Sam picked her up and began to gently rock his sister to sleep, after a few minutes she was almost out so Sam went to put her down in her room. While Dean was cleaning he had heard a knock on the bunker door, nobody except Cas knew where they lived so he pulled a gun he kept in his waistband out slowly going towards the steps and up them just as he opened the door to see Crowley.

"Um can i ask what the hell you are doing here?" Dean asked.

"What can't i drop by to see my three favorite people anymore?" He asked.

Dean then let the king of hell in and he was down the steps when he noticed Sam and Sophia aren't there.

"Where's moose and little moose?" Crowley asked.

"Sophia is taking a nap and Sam is putting her down so keep your voice down". Dean said.

Just then the bunker door was opened then slammed a little by Cas.

"Cas don't slam the door Sophia's taking a nap". Dean snapped.

"My apologies". Cas said.

"Alright what are you two doing here?" Dean asked.

"Well i figured since it's Easter tomorrow i'd come and celebrate with you three". Crowley said.

"Since when do you celebrate any holiday?" Crowley asked.

"Look i'm only doing it for Sophia and if it makes her happy i'll do it". Crowley said.

"I'll do it too, if it makes her happy then i will do it as well". Cas said.

Sam then came back with Sophia who still tired and won't go to sleep now.

"Great now she won't sleep". Dean muttered.

"She wants you Dean i tried everything but she won't sleep". Sam said.

Sophia was really cranky and wanted to sleep but couldn't so when she saw Dean she reached for him.

"Come here sweetheart". Dean said.

Sophia then wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face into his neck just as he walked to her room bouncing her gently as he softly sang 'Hey Jude'. After Sophia woke from her nap Crowley and Cas had kept her occupied for the rest of the day till it was time for her to go to bed, once she was fast asleep Dean had got to work but putting candy in the plastic easter eggs and sat the basket out on the table with a action figure in front of it.

The next day

Sophia was the first to awake and she knew what day it was as she jumped out of bed excitedly going to Sam's room first waking him up.

"Wake up Sammy, wake up it's Easter! The Easter bunny came last night". Sophia said excitedly.

Sam was awoke with a start and looked around to see his four year old sister jumping on his bed he reached for his phone and it was just past 7 in the morning so once he was up he got his sister taking her to the kitchen setting her in the booster seat, making a pot of coffee for him and Dean and while that was making he got some orange juice and poured it in a small cup for Sophia then got some cereal out. Dean woke up to the smell of coffee he didn't know why but he couldn't go back to sleep he saw it was just past 7 in the morning so he went to the kitchen to see his siblings eating.

"Morning". Dean said.

"Morning". Sam said.

"Morning De". Sophia said.

After breakfast the brothers took Sophia to the main room and had her cover her eyes then once there she uncovered them looking at the Easter basket in awe.

"Is that for me?" She asked.

Both brothers chuckled. "Of course it's for you Soph who else would it be for?" Dean asked playfully.

Sam opened it and gave her the stuffed animal from inside along with the coloring book and crayons.

"Soph you wanna find some Easter eggs? I bet the Easter bunny left some". Dean said.

"Yeah". She said.

The brothers had helped her in finding them around the bunker, after a while there was a knock on the door getting their attention so while Sam went to answer it Dean stayed with their sister. Sam opened the door but held his hand on his gun that was on his waistband he opened the door to see Crowley and Cas together.

"Hey guys come in". Sam said.

The middle Winchester walked down first followed by Crowley and Cas.

"Hey Soph you have a couple visitors". Sam said.

The four year old looked over to see who it was.

"Uncle Crowley! Uncle Cas! You're here!" She said running to them.

Crowley had picked her up which made Dean get into protective mode, there was still some people who he didn't trust with his sister at this age but for today he let it go. Crowley and Cas had helped Sophia find the remaining easter eggs while the brothers started dinner.

It was then time for Sophia's nap so Dean went o put her down while Sam remained in the kitchen cooking. After Sophia's nap she played with her new toys she got with Crowley and Cas, soon it was time for dinner and the brothers made something special but kept it basic, grilled chicken with mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables then a chocolate cake for dessert. Sophia was then tired and wore out from the day's event so Sam picked her up and began rocking her gently soon she was out for the night. This was one of the best holidays the Winchester siblings had in a very long time.


	14. Scared

One night after the boys had put Sophia to bed they remained awake trying to look for a new case but couldn't find one so they gave up and headed to bed, before Dean went to bed he had always checked in on his sister he saw her sleeping peacefully with her bear held tightly in her arms so he kept her door slightly ajared so they can hear her in the middle of the night.

3 am

Sophia then started to toss and turn in her bed as nightmares were plaguing her dreams, she awoke with a start trying to calm her breathing she looked around to see her night light on so that was a relief she then saw a figure on her wall then she heard a door open and close so she figured it could have been one of her brothers going to the bathroom but she heard footsteps that didn't sound like either one of her brothers so she hopped down from her bed her bear still tightly in her arms she looked both ways she still had heard the foot steps so she went to Sam's room which is the closest and she quietly went in to see him passed out leaving his arm hanging down sleeping on his side with his mouth open some. She then began to poke and shake him.

"Sam, Sammy wake up, wake up Sammy". Sophia said quietly shaking him.

Sam groaned but didn't wake. "Wake up Sammy, wake up". Sophia said a lad louder.

That got the older Winchester up he blinked through his sleepy eyes down at his little sister he reached for his phone and saw it was just after 3 in the morning.

"What's wrong Soph?" Sam asked.

"I heard someone in the bunker and there's a monster in my room". Sophia said.

That set off alarms in Sam's head. "Are you sure Soph?" He asked.

"I thought it was you or Dean but it's not". The four year old said.

Sam then took a hold of his sister's hand just as his other one went for the gun under his pillow but made sure it was hidden from Sophia, just as the two siblings walked out Sam then heard the footsteps as well so they went to Dean's room which was close by so Sam shook his brother awake.

"Dean wake up man, wake up Dean". Sam said.

The oldest Winchester woke with a start as she saw his siblings he reached for his phone to see it's 3 in the morning.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"There's someone in the bunker and in Sophia's room". Sam explained.

That made Dean shoot up in panic just as he went for the gun under his pillow, Sam picked up Sophia who had her arms around his neck burying her face into his shoulder trying to go back to sleep but couldn't. Dean stood in front of his siblings with his gun raised as he heard the noise as well he looked everywhere then heard noises from the kitchen so once they got there he flicked the light on to see Cas who looked drunk going through the fridge.

"Cas what the hell man?" Dean asked.

Cas turned around to see the siblings and Dean who had lowered his gun.

"Oh hi Dean, what are you doing here?" Cas slurred.

"We live here, what the hell are you doing here at 3 in the damn morning scaring Sophia". Dean replied.

"I didn't know where to go after i drank this liquor store". Cas said.

Dean then put the gun away just as he took Sophia from his brother's arms.

"Alright sweetheart what's in your room". Dean asked.

"I don't know but it looks scary can you make it go away De". Sophia said.

"Sure sweetheart, Sam you deal with him". Dean said.

Sam then dealt with a very drunk Cas while Dean took Sophia back to her room to investigate he opened the door to the dark room then cut the light on and didn't see nothing.

"I don't see anything Soph". Dean said.

"It was here i promise". Sophia said.

"Well where did you see it?" Dean asked.

"On the wall it was real big". She said.

"Was the light on or off when you saw it?" Dean asked.

"Off". Sophia said.

Dean then cut the light off and looked around, when Sophia saw the figure again she clutched to Dean's pajama pants hiding behind him.

"Where is it sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"There". Sophia pointed.

Dean then saw so he cut the light on to see a giant stuffed animal there so he took it and put it in the closet.

"It's gone sweetheart". Dean said.

"I don't wanna go back to sleep De". Sophia said.

"Soph you have to or your gonna be really cranky in the morning". Dean said.

"But i don't wanna have no more bad dreams and the monsters might get me or you and Sammy". Sophia said.

"Come here sweetheart". Dean said. He lifted her up and set her on the bed next to him. "First i wanna say this no monster will ever get you, me or Sammy not on my watch, second you wanna tell me about your bad dreams". He said.

"I would get chased by big monsters and when he got me i couldn't find you or Sammy, i thought the monster got you too". Sophia said.

"It was all just a dream sweetheart ok, it was all made up because you know what some monsters are really afraid of?" Dean said.

"What?" Sophia asked.

"Me, because i will always get rid of monster who try and hurt you or Sam. When they see me they run away and don't come back". Dean said.

"Does that mean you also keep the bad dreams away?" She asked.

Dean chuckled. "Yes sweetheart i also keep the bad dreams away but i'm not the only one who does".

"Who else keeps them away?" She asked.

"Sam does too". He answered.

"I do what?" Sam asked coming in the room.

"You help keep Sophia's bad dreams away". Dean said.

"I do Soph, Dean and i will always keep your bad dreams away". Sam smiled.

The four year old then yawned and rubbed her eyes so Dean helped her as she crawled back under her covers as her eyes began to get heavier and heavier.

"G'night De...g'night Sammy". Sophia said sleepy.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

"Sleep tight princess". Sam whispered.

They kissed her forehead then left her room, once they were out Cas wasn't around either.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked.

"I took him to a spare room to sleep it off i can say he's gonna have one hell of a hangover when he wakes up". Sam said.

"Then that means i get payback for him waking Soph up, scaring her, and waking us up". Dean said.

"I'm going back to bed let's just deal with this later". Sam said.

"I'm with you". Dean said.

The brothers had went back to sleep that night and everything was quiet once again.


	15. Imaginary Friend

One afternoon the Winchester brothers are in the library of the bunker looking over a possible case a few states away when they heard giggling and a 'your it'. When they heard their sister coming in the room it appeared as if she was talking to someone.

"Alright you got me what game should we play next?" Sophia asked her imaginary friend.

The oldest Winchester looked puzzled at his sister.

"Soph, sweetheart who are you talking to?" Dean asked.

"Jordan he's my imaginary friend, we just finished playing tag now we're gonna play hide and seek". Sophia said.

"Well if you say so just don't run i don't want you to fall alright". He replied back.

"Alright". She said.

The four year old then covered her eyes and began counting then said, "ready or not here i come" and ran out the library. Dean sighed and went to drink some coffee but noticed his cup was empty so he went to the kitchen with his brother in tow.

"What kind of kid has a friend that isn't there?" Dean asked.

"Well Dean considering her circumstances she doesn't know anybody outside of you, me, Cas, and the others so she made one up. I mean i made Sully up and i turned out ok". Sam said.

"Yeah you turned into a geek". Dean commented.

"I mean the only way she'll have any friends and something of a normal life is if we...put her in preschool". Sam said.

"No way not happening". Dean said rather quickly.

"Why". Sam replied.

"First she's not leaving our sight, I'm not gonna sit in the bunker and have Soph out of my sight where i can't protect her. Second if you were deaf when Crowley told you Abbadon is after her and do you know how easy it'll be for them to walts right in and take her. Besides she's fine she has all the friends she could want". Dean said.

"And you mean the friends that are an angel, the king of hell, a high school kid who became a Prophet and his mom, and an ex hacker who is now a hunter. Those friends". Sam said.

"Those be my friends". Dean said.

"Look i don't have anything against them i don't its just now since she's a kid again we give her a normal life which includes real friends other than the people she already knows". Sam said.

"Look just give me some time to think about it alright". Dean said.

"Alright". Sam said.

For the rest of the afternoon the only noise in the bunker came from Sophia with her talking and childish giggles, the oldest Winchester then got an idea in his head and his brother knew it.

"What are you thinking Dean?" Sam asked his brother.

"Soph needs to get rid of that stupid friend her's and maybe communicate with actual people". Dean said.

"Dude she's four what exactly are you gonna get a four year old to talk about". Sam replied.

"Anything Sam, i mean before she got changed she loved wrestling right and she still likes it that's something". Dean said.

"All she's gonna know is that grown men fight in a ring for entertainment". Sam said.

"I don't care Sam but she has to have real friends and not ones that aren't there like that stupid imaginary friend she has". Dean said.

Sam looked over his brother's shoulder to see Sophia standing with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Um Dean". Sam said.

"What?" He asked.

Sam signed for him to turn around and when he did the sight in front of him broke his heart.

"Soph, sweetheart i didn't mean it like that". Dean said.

The four year old just turned and ran to her room crying.

"Nice Dean real nice". Sam said.

"I'll go talk to her". Dean said.

When the oldest Winchester then went to check on their sister while Sam went to the kitchen to make coffee, when Sam had his back turned he didn't see that someone had snuck into the kitchen then just as he's turning around he still didn't see the intruder till...

"Hi Sam". Sully said.

That scared and caught the middle Winchester off guard just as he was about to swing till Sully stopped him.

"Sam calm down its just me". Sully said.

"Sully w-what are you doing here?" Sam asked lowering his fist.

"Sophia's friend Jordan had left really upset and angry because of what Dean said". Sully said.

"He didn't mean it like that he's trying to get her to have real friends". Sam replied.

"What's wrong with her having a friend that's imaginary?" Sully asked offended.

"Look my brother is different he believes in what he can see not what he can't see, we were raised that way". Sam explained.

"Well I'll go look for Jordan when i find him I'll bring him back". Sully said.

Before Sam could speak he was already gone, Dean was walking to his sister's room and when he put his ear to the door he heard her crying which broke his heart. He never liked it when his sister cried and since he caused her to cry this time he needs to fix it.

He knocks on the door and waits. "Sweetheart can i come in?" He called through.

"Go away!" Sophia cried.

He knew that was coming so instead of leaving he opened the door to see her laying in her stomach crying into the pillow on her bed, he moves to the bed and just as he is about to comfort her she moves away from him which broke his heart more.

"Soph i didn't mean what i said earlier, the part about having an imaginary friend i didn't mean it like that. What i mean sweetheart is that you should have real friends to play with and talk to instead of making one up". Dean said.

Sophia was still upset at her brother so she just laid on the bed.

"Look i know your upset but don't shut me out Soph". Dean said.

"What if other kids don't like me?" Sophia asked speaking up.

"Why wouldn't they like you?" Dean asked.

"Other kids might think I'm weird and different, that's why i have Jordan he doesn't think in weird or different". Sophia said.

Dean then lifted his sister into his lap. "Listen sweetheart it's ok to be different from other people that's what makes us who we are and your not weird in anyway alright. I may have over reacted a little about this whole imaginary friend thing i just want you to have some real friends that's all". He said.

"You didn't have to call Jordan stupid you really hurt his feelings and now he ran away". Sophia said.

"Well i'm sure once he calms down he'll come back and when he does I'll apologize". Dean said.

While Sam was back in the library Sully had popped back with Jordan who wore a red t shirt with black jeans, converse shoes, a beanie and he was really upset.

"Hi Sam I'm back and i found Jordan. Sam this is Jordan, Jordan this is Sam he's Sophia's older brother". Sully introduced.

"Hi Sam". Jordan said.

"Jordan I'm sorry for what my brother said he didn't mean it like that, we were raised to believe what we see and don't see. He wasn't trying to offend you or anything like that". Sam said.

"I know but it was how he said it that got me mad so i ran away". Jordan said.

The oldest Winchester then walked back to the library to see his brother talking to Sully.

"Hi Dean". Sully said.

"Sully what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"After what you said i admit i got mad and ran away i didn't mean to upset Sophia". Jordan said.

"Look since my sister got turned back into a four year old were trying to give her a normal life and that includes real friends but since she wants you as a friend you can still be her friend for as long as she'll need you". Dean said.

"Really?" Jordan asked surprised.

"You sure about this Dean?" Sam asked.

"Like you said she's four if she wants an imaginary friend she can". Dean said.

"Thank you De!" Sophia said running to her brother crashing into his legs.

He then swiftly picks her up and held her. "Anything for you sweetheart". He smiled.


	16. Back to hunting

The brothers hadn't been on many hunts since Sophia was turned back into a toddler and Dean was itching for a hunt and they had found a case not to far and they figure they could check it out, they were on the road talking while Sophia was sleep in the back seat in her car seat since it was a bit early in the morning.

"What are we looking at Sam?" Dean asked.

"A local man killed his wife then himself but he survived, we could be looking at possible possession". Sam said.

"Just great, we'll need someone to baby sit Soph". Dean said.

"You wanna bring her to Kevin and his mom?" Sam asked.

"No that kid has enough on his plate with the tablets i was thinking on the lines of Cas and maybe Crowley". Dean said.

"You actually want Crowley to baby sit? Dude you don't even like the idea of having him around Soph". Sam said.

"Well if this case has something to do with Abadon and her demons, Crowley has a good shot at protecting Soph". Dean said.

During the ride Sophia was still asleep in the back while the brothers made small talk then out of no where an odor in the air caught the brothers attention.

"Dude come on". Dean complained.

"That wasn't me". Sam said.

"Well it wasn't me either". Dean said.

Sam then turned to look at their sister who still slept peacefully but noticed her pants were wet along with her car seat.

"I know what the problem is". Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Soph had an accident. Luckily i packed her some bad up clothes". Sam said.

Dean then found a gas station and Sam went to get his sister who then woke up.

"Hey Soph you have a good nap?" Sam asked unstrapping her.

"Yeah". Sophia said.

When Sam lifted his sister he was careful to avoid the wet mess when Sophia saw it sh felt sadness.

"I'm sorry Sammy i didn't mean to do it". Sophia said.

"Don't worry about it Soph it was an accident". Sam said.

"Do you think Dean will get mad?" Sophia asked.

"No honey it was an accident he's not gonna get mad over an accident". Sam said gently.

Sam then took his sister to a rest room and gave her the set of clothes letting her change into them. When the little toddler was finished she came out holding her wet clothes and was changed into some jean shorts and a light purple t shirt.

"You all done Soph?" Sam asked.

"Yup, i'm hungry Sammy". Sophia said.

"Let's get something while were here alright". Sam said.

"Ok". Sophia said.

The first thing that Sam did was take the wet clothes and put them in a trash bag they kept in the car and put them in the trunk while Dean was changing the car seat cover.

"I'm sorry Dean it was an accident i didn't mean to do it". Sophia said to her oldest brother.

"It's alright sweetheart it was an accident i'm not mad at you". Dean said.

"Come on Soph let's get you a snack". Sam said.

"Ok". She said.

Dean saw his two siblings go back into the gas station as he continued to clean the car seat when Crowley popped up behind him.

"Hello Squirrel". Crowley said.

That made the oldest Winchester hit his head on the car and curse.

"Dammit Crowley what the hell". Dean cursed.

"Thought i drop by and check on my favorite people". He said.

"And since are we your favorite people?" Dean asked.

"Since now". Crowley said.

Dean rubbed his sore head then went back to fixing the car seat and was able to put a clean cover on it.

"Well looks like this suits you better". The demon said.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked.

"I may have been eavesdropping on you boys and overheard that you need someone to watch Sophia". Crowley said.

"And how did you overhear this?" Dean asked.

"I found out everything i'm the kind of hell for pete sake". Crowley said.

"Well we don't know what were dealing with just yet so we don't know if we'll need you or Cas to baby sit". Dean said.

"Let me ask you something Dean, why is it you trust angel boy to baby sit but not me". Crowley asked.

"Well for starter's i don't like you. Second i don't know if i should even let you baby sit". Dean said.

"And why is that?" Crowley asked.

"I don't trust certain people with my sister". Dean said.

"How about a trail run, i baby sit the little tyke while you deal with your case and give her back at the end of the day". Crowley said.

"How can i be so sure you'll give her back?" Dean asked.

"I'll bring her back myself". Crowley said.

"And where exactly were gonna take her?" Dean asked.

"I swear dealing with you is like being on trial". Crowley commented.

"When anything involves my sister i tend to be a little protective". Dean said.

"A little protective? A little? Oh no Dean you are more over protective". Crowley said.

Just then Sam and Sophia came out holding a couple of bags from the gas station.

"Hello moose, little moose". Crowley said.

"Crowley". Sam said.

"Hi Uncle Crowley". Sophia said.

"Sophia, how would you like it if you spent today with me while your brothers worked?" Crowley asked the toddler.

"Can i De? Please? Please Sammy please". Sophia begged her brothers.

When she used the puppy dog eyes that she learnt from Sam, the oldest Winchester couldn't deny and caved in.

"Alright Soph you can spend today with Crowley but there will be some rules. First you do whatever he tells you to do, second don't cause any trouble for him, third if you need me or Sam for anything you use this phone to call us alright". Dean said.

The four year old took the phone and just stared at it. "How do i call you?" She asked.

"Just have Crowley call us and we'll pick up". Sam said.

"Ok". She said.

"Be good and be have you hear me". Dean said.

"Ok De". Sophia said.

"Come here sweetheart". Dean said opening his arms.

He then engulfed his sister into his arms hugging her tightly while kissing her head, Sam then did the same thing and gave Crowley the bag that held Sophia's snack while Dean got Sophia's backpack.

"Here's her backpack with her stuff, it has her coloring books, crayons and markers, her toys, her books, an extra set of clothes. She has lunch around 12:30 then her nap if from 1-3 when she gets up she'll have her snack then just let her play or color or whatever". Dean said.

"Here's her snack for when she gets up". Sam said.

"You have our numbers in case of emergencies and if you need help call Cas". Dean said.

"I get to see Uncle Cas too?" Sophia asked excitedly.

"Maybe sweetheart". Dean said.

"Is that all or do you have anything else for me". Crowley said.

Dean then took a closer step to the demon and got face to face with him. "If anything happens to her while she's with you Crowley you are a dead man".

"If you say so". Crowley said.

"I'm serious Crowley if something happens to her i will send your ass back downstairs". Dean said.

"Bad word you owe a dollar to the swear jar". Sophia said.

Dean couldn't help but smile at the young toddler, once Sam had given the stuff to Crowley he then took a hold of the young child's hand and disappeared going to his lair.

"This is gonna be a long ass day". Dean said.

"It's just for the day Dean, what could he possibly do to her?" Sam replied.

"You want the truth or a lie on that? Sam he could do anything to her". Dean said.

"He said he wouldn't hurt her, look Dean not everybody we meet is out to get us or Soph. Yeah i don't like the idea either but if case is dealing with demons i don't want Soph anywhere near this. I want her somewhere safe and with someone who we know and trust". Sam said.

"And out of all people you trust Crowley?" Dean asked.

"At least she'll be with him, his demons, and hell hounds, i have a feeling no harm will come to her with Crowley, Cas, or us around". Sam said.

Dean knew his brother was telling the truth. "I-it's just". He started.

"It's just what Dean?" Sam asked.

"I don't wanna lose her Sam, she's all we've got left in the screwed up world. She's the only positive light in my life, if we lost her i don't know what i'd do. And now that she's like this we should give her the life she truly deserves the life we never got". Dean said.

"What about hunting? We tried to stop before but it we kept getting sucked back in". Sam said.

"I say after this whole thing with Abadon were done". Dean said.

"Are you for real?" Sam asked.

"I am besides there are other hunters out there besides us we've done enough of this anyway, we deserve to have some kind of a normal life". Dean said.

"Your right". Sam said.

"I know i'm right". Dean said.

"Whatever. Jerk". Sam said.

"Let's work this case. Bitch". Dean said.

While

Once Crowley and Sophia had arrived at his lair the demon had taken the young toddler to the play room he had set up for her.

"Well then love what do you want to play first?" Crowley asked the four year old.

"I wanna color". Sophia said.

"Ok then i'll leave you to color, i'll be in the main room if you need me". Crowley said.

"Ok Uncle Crowley". Sophia said.

The toddler then took the coloring books and crayons out of her back pack and began coloring when Crowley had left he saw his minions.

"Listen and listen well all of you, if the child needs anything i don't care what it is you give it to her. If she asked you to play you will play with her, if she wants a cookie give it to her. Are we clear". Crowley said.

"Yes". They said.

"Good now i want two of you with her, two of you guarding this door and the rest of you get back to patrolling". Crowley said.

Two of the demons went in with Sophia leaving two to guard the door and the others were scattering, Crowley made it back to the main room pouring some scotch drinking some. After a while Sophia got bored of coloring some she decided to play with the demons and her favorite game right now was hide and seek.

"How do we play?" One demon asked.

"It's easy you count, we hide and you have to find us". Sophia said.

"Alright let's try". Another said.

One of them began counting while Sophia and the other demon ran out the room trying to find a hiding spot, the demon who was counting began to find Sophia and after a few minutes he couldn't find her which made him gulp in fear knowing what'll happen when Crowley finds out.

"Looking for someone?" Crowley asked.

The demon spun around to see Crowley with his hands in his pocket. "Just playing with the little Winchester". He said nervously.

"Is that so? Then where is she?" He asked.

"Were playing hide and seek as she requested i was just about to find her". He said.

"Well i can say this you suck because i found her, next time think like a four year old". Crowley said.

"Yes sir". He said.

"Dismissed". Crowley said.

Crowley then went to the main room where Sophia was eating her lunch for the day while sipping her juice, he then noticed her eyes drooping closed so he picked her up and slowly rocked her and soon she was asleep so he brought her to the playroom and laid her on the mat covering her with her favorite blanket.

"Sweet dreams love". He whispered.

He then left the room and faced the two guards. "Nobody is to get in or out of this room except the child, one of us or me. Am i clear".

"Yes sir". They said.

"When she wakes summon me". Crowley said.

"Yes sir". They said.

Crowley went back to his chair and pulled his phone out sending Dean a text then put it back as he sipped his scotch.

Meanwhile

Dean and Sam were just done questioning the husband who has no memory of his wife's murder.

"Alright so we have a guy who killed his wife and tried to off himself but lived. He has no memory of the attack, he wakes up in the hospital doesn't remember anything till the cops tell him". Dean said.

"Could be either a ghost possession or a demon". Sam said.

"Speaking of demon i'm gonna call Crowley". Dean said.

"Dean she's fine". Sam said.

"I just wanna check on her". Dean said.

Sam sighed his brother was so stubborn sometimes it annoyed the hell outta him but he left him be and waited as his brother called Crowley.

-Hello squirrel calling to check in. Crowley answered.

-What do you think? Where Sophia? He asked.

-Napping according to her schedule. Crowley said.

-Any problems so far? Dean asked.

-No, she's fine just as she was fine when you left her with me. Loosen up Dean nobody's gonna hurt her. Crowley said.

-I'd like to keep it that way. Dean replied.

-I'll see you boys later when i drop her off. Crowley said.

-Alright. Dean said.

He then hung up the phone as Sam looked over to him. "I told you she was fine now can we get back to the case please". He said.

"Yeah". Dean said.

The brothers then got back on the case and during the investigation it did turn out to be demons but they worked for Abadon and just as they were taking out the last one he screamed at them.

"You'll lose that precious baby sister you got! Mark my words Abadon always gets what she wants!". He screamed.

"That bitch ain't getting my sister so you can all go back to hell where you belong". Dean snapped.

He plunged in the knife deep in the demon's chest as blood splattered all over his clothes, Sam looked in shock he had never seen his brother that angry before.

"Let's go". Dean said.

"You should change when we get back". Sam said.

The brothers then headed back to motel and changed while they waited for Crowley to bring back their sister.

While

Sophia has awoken and rubbed her eyes and one of the demons had summoned Crowley who came in the room.

"Hello love have a good nap". Crowley said patting her frizzy hair down.

"Yeah, i'm hungry Uncle Crowley". She said.

"Alrighty then let's go have a snack then i'll bring you back to your brothers". Crowley said.

"Ok". She said.

He then took the young toddler to the main room to have her snack and once she was finished he got her backpack and the toys she brought putting it on her shoulders then took her hands as the two disappeared.

The brothers have changed and Sam noticed something was bugging his brother. "You alright Dean?" He asked.

"No, that bitch is after Soph i'm not letting her get Sophia over my cold dead body in hell". Dean said.

Just then Crowley and Sophia popped in the room stopping the conversation.

"De! Sammy!" Sophia said excitedly.

"There's my girl". Dean said scooping her up.

"Did you have fun today Soph?" Sam asked.

"Yeah i wanna do it again". She replied.

"Thanks for watching her Crowley". Dean said.

"Anytime". He said.

Crowley popped out the room while the three siblings headed back out on the road, during the drive Sophia had fallen asleep in her car seat and Dean would glance in the rear view mirror to see her sleeping form.

"She'll be alright Dean nobody won't hurt her". Sam whispered.

"I know". Dean said.


	17. New Pet and Future Plans

One afternoon Sam had taken Sophia to the park to let off the energy she had, he made sure to keep his guard up. He also made sure to keep his handgun in the back of his waistband and covered up, his eyes were glued to his sister as she ran around the park going from the slide to the monkey bar. He got nervous when she was climbing the monkey bars afraid that she would fall, he then glanced at his watch and saw it was time for lunch.

"Come on Soph time to go". Sam called out.

The toddler ran to her brother and took his hand as they began the walk back to the bunker, during the walk home Sophia had noticed a small black and white kitten was following them.

"Sammy look a kitty". Sophia said.

He then looked down to see the small animal behind them.

"Can we keep it Sammy? Please". Sophia asked.

"I don't know Soph we don't know if it belongs to somebody else". Sam said.

He then bent down to check on the animal and saw it didn't have a collar or tags.

"Well it doesn't have any tags". Sam said.

"Does that mean we can keep it? She asked.

"Soph having a pet is a big responsibility, you have to feed it, clean up after it, give it a bath, all of that". Sam said.

"I can do it i promise, please Sammy please". She said.

She then used the puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist. "Dean's gonna kill me". He muttered.

He then picked up the small animal then took a hold of his sister's hand as they headed back to the bunker, once they have arrived Sam didn't see the impala which was a very good sign he wouldn't have to deal with his brother till later. Sam unlocked the door letting his sister in first then following behind her as he put down the small animal as it began to follow Sophia.

"Sammy what do kitty cats eat?" Sophia asked.

"Well they eat cat food or they'll eat fish, vegetables, cheese, and meat. Cats drink milk as well". Sam explained.

"So what can we give it to eat?" She asked.

"First we have to check if it's a boy or girl then we have to name it, once that's finished we have to take it to the doctor". Sam said.

"Why do we have to take him to the doctor?" She asked a little wide eyed.

"To make sure he isn't sick and he can't get us sick". Sam said.

Sam then had gotten the kitten a small bowl of milk along with a can of tuna to eat, once that was finished he set his sister in her booster seat and gave her the coloring book and crayons that were nearby so she colored while he made her lunch. Dean had finally arrived back at the bunker after picking up some groceries when he walked into the bunker he had seen his sister in her seat coloring.

"There's my favorite girl in the world, what are you up to sweetheart". Dean said smiling.

"I'm coloring De see". She said showing him the picture.

"It looks amazing Soph. Where's Sam?" He replied.

"In the kitchen making lunch". She replied going back to her picture.

"Be right back sweetheart then you can tell me all about your day". Dean said.

The eldest Winchester sibling had brought the groceries in the kitchen while Sam was making chicken strips, mac and cheese, and peas.

"Hey Sammy". Dean said.

Sam was a bit startled by his brother. "Oh hey Dean". He said.

"Making lunch?" Dean asked.

"Yeah i figure we can eat after Soph goes to sleep". Sam said.

"That's fine". Dean said.

While Dean was unpacking the groceries he heard a small, 'meow' as he looked around the kitchen but didn't see where the noise came from.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"Dean there's something i have to tell you". Sam said.

That's when Dean had seen the small kitten in the hallway heading towards Sophia, he snapped his head towards his younger brother's direction glaring at him.

"You got Soph a cat?" Dean asked.

"Technically the cat was following us, i checked it and it didn't have a collar or tags so i figure i can bring the little guy home with us. You should have seen her Dean her face lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw the cat. I figured that i would take it to a vet get it checked out and bring it back for Soph, it'll give her some kind of responsibility". Sam said.

"She's four! She doesn't need to be responsible for anything". Dean argued.

"Well it'll teach her responsibility which she needs, all she does is go to the park everyday, run around the bunker, take her nap, she has nothing to do. She should go to school". Sam said.

"What is it with you all of a sudden? I told you she is not going to school!" Dean yelled.

Sophia had heard the arguing between her brothers so she decided to hop out of her seat and go to the kitchen, she peaked her head in and saw her two brothers going back and forth at each other. The brothers fought a lot but never when Sophia was around or awake.

"Dean we need to stop yelling before we scare Soph". Sam said calmly.

"We'll stop but i say she's not going to school end of discussion". Dean said sharply.

The four year old had tears in her eyes because she never liked it when her brothers fought she then ran to her room and both brothers heard the small pattering of her shoes running.

"Great just great". Sam muttered.

"I'll go talk to her". Dean said.

"No we both will". Sam said.

The brothers then went to their sister's room and just as Sam put his ear to the door he heard soft sobbing so they entered the room.

"Soph are you alright honey?" Sam asked.

"N-no". Sophia sniffed.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"You and Sammy were fighting, i don't like it when you fight". Sophia said.

Dean then picked his sister up and sat her in his lap. "We're sorry for fighting, it was just a disagreement we had we didn't mean to start yelling". He said.

"Dean's right we didn't mean to it was an accident". Sam said.

"But i heard that you got a kitten today". Dean said.

"Yeah it followed us home, can we keep it De please". Sophia replied.

"I guess so but you'll have to feed it, brush it, talk it for a walk". Dean said.

"What about a bath?" Sophia asked.

"We'll do that". Sam said.

"Sam said we have to take it to the doctor first to make sure he isn't sick". Sophia said.

"That's right so after you take your nap we'll take the little guy". Dean said.

"Come on Soph time to eat". Sam said picking her up.

The siblings had went to the kitchen to have lunch for the day, once they were finished Sophia was starting to fall asleep in her seat so Dean had picked her up carrying the young toddler to her room laying her down to rest for a couple of hours. When he went out to the kitchen he saw his brother doing the dishes.

"Your right". Dean said.

"Right about what?" Sam asked.

"She should go to school, i guess the thing is i'm just afraid to let her out of my sight because anything could happen Sam especially in our line of work". Dean said.

"It's alright to be afraid Dean, i'd be afraid too but if we want her to have a normal life and stability that involves going to school, making friends her own age". Sam said.

"Who would watch her if we had a case?" Dean asked.

"We could get Kevin and his mom, Cas, Crowley, Charlie, hell we can even get Garth". Sam said.

"Alright we can start looking at pre schools then". Dean said.

So for the next hour the brothers looked at the local pre schools in their area and they found one that was real close by, Dean called and made an appointment for the next day.

"Well?" Sam asked.

Dean had hung up. "It's done we have an appointment tomorrow at 1". He said.

"We'll tell Soph". Sam said.

Soon after the toddler had awoken from her nap as she made her way through the hallway rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and by the time she reached the main room she saw her brothers talking, Sam had looked over to see Sophia awake but still groggy.

"Hey Soph you have a good nap". Sam said.

"Yeah i'm hungry". She said.

"Alright let's get you a snack then we'll take the kitten to the doctor". Dean said.

Sam then took his sister for a quick snack and just as Dean moved he felt something against his leg so he looked down to see the cat.

"Look here pal you're my sister's pet not mine don't be brushing on me like that". Dean said to the animal.

The kitten then left the eldest Winchester going to the kitchen, once Sophia had eaten her snack the siblings had gotten the small kitten and was on the way to bring it to the local vet. During the ride Sophia had the small animal laying in her lap.

"That cat had better not use the seat as a litter box". Dean said.

"Relax dude were almost there". Sam said.

They had arrived at the local vet the three siblings had gotten out and Sophia still held onto the kitten, when they got inside it was busy but not very busy but what had Sophia scared was someone had a huge German Shepard dog and when it locked eyes with Sophia she cowered hiding behind Dean's legs.

"Don't worry Soph the dog isn't gonna hurt you". Dean said petting her hair.

It took a little while but it was finally time for the vet to see Sophia's kitten, both brothers had went back with her.

"Ah what can i do for you folks". The vet said.

"Our sister had found a kitten and we wanted to get it checked out to make sure it's healthy". Sam said.

"Alright let's have a look then, do you know the gender". He said.

"We don't it just started following us home". Sam said.

Sophia then handed the cat off to the doctor and he began to examine the animal. "Well i can tell that it's a boy". He said.

The examine took a little bit but the kitten was fine and he released it to the siblings, they then had found a local pet shop just a few minutes from the vet so they went to get some stuff for the new pet of the family.

"So Soph now that we know it's a boy what are you gonna name him?" Dean asked.

"I don't know". She replied.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something". Sam said.

"Hey Soph how would you feel if you went to preschool?" Dean asked.

"What's preschool?" She asked.

"It's a school where kids your age go, you would learn new stuff, make friends". Dean said.

"Would you stay with me?" She asked.

"No sweetheart we would drop you off then we would go back to the bunker". Dean said.

"It sounds ok i guess". Sophia said.

Once they got to the pet shop they saw some other shops around and decided to go to them when they finished, they through the pet shop and they got the cat food, a litter box, the kitty litter, a bowl for it's food and water, a cage, and finally they made a collar for it.

"Alright Soph what do you wanna call the little guy?" Dean asked.

"Hmm i like Max". Sophia said.

"Max it is". Sam said.

Once that was finished and everything was paid for they went to another nearby shop so they can grab Sophia some school supplies, they first got her a backpack which was red and black with a matching lunch box, they moved to the art aisle and got crayons, glue, crayon sharpener, water color paint, scissors, and pencils, once the supplies was collected they headed to the check out and paid then left. The siblings headed back to the bunker and once they got their they had brought in all of their purchases, they started to unpack everything and put it away. They put Sophia's school supplies in her room except her lunch box they kept that in the kitchen, they had put the cat stuff in the hall closet they had put out the litter box and filled it with the litter, they put the two bowls in the kitchen they filled them with the food and water. Once that was finished they had to start on dinner and they settled on frozen pizza.

"Soph go wash up for dinner sweetie". Sam said.

"Ok". She said.

She then ran off to the bathroom while Dean pre heated the oven and Sam pulled out the pizza from the freezer.

"You're awfully quiet". Sam said to his brother.

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow that's all". Dean said.

"It's gonna work out Dean, it always does". Sam said.

"I just don't the like fact that she's not gonna be with us". Dean said.

"Dude it'll be for five days out of the whole week i'm sure you'll be fine". Sam said.

"So when they ask to put emergency contacts who do we put? Cas? Crowley?" Dean replied.

"I'm sure Kevin and his mom would be alright if we asked them". Sam said.

"I was think about Charlie too". Dean added.

"See look tomorrow after the interview with the school we'll call them all here and talk about it". Sam said.

"That'll work and they can see Soph". Dean said.

"It'll work out Dean trust me". Sam said.

"I do trust you". Dean said.

"Then there's nothing to worry about". Sam said.

"It's my job to worry about her". He said.

Sophia then came back into the kitchen and Dean picked her up setting her in the booster seat while Sam got the pizza out of the oven and began cutting it then dished it out.

"Thank you Sam". Sophia said.

"Your welcome munchkin". Sam said.

Once the siblings were finished eating Sophia had began rubbing her eyes.

"Looks like someone's tired". Sam said.

"I'm not tired". She said.

"If you say so squirt". Dean said.

"Go get ready for bed Soph and we'll tuck you in". Sam said.

"Ok come on Max". She said.

The cat had followed her to her bedroom while the brothers cleaned the kitchen, Sophia was dressed in her pajamas and she crawled into bed just as her cat had began to find a spot on the bed once the toddler had settled down the kitten had laid next to her, the brothers had entered their sister's room to see her already half asleep they then brought the blanket up tucking it around her.

"Can you tell me a story?" She asked.

"Sure". Dean said.

They went to get a book from her shelf and began reading, by the second half of the story Sophia was out cold for the night.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

"Sleep tight sweetie". Sam whispered.

They kissed her head and left her room going to theirs for the night as they began to prepare for the next morning.


End file.
